


Déchéance et errance de l'âme

by junon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Transformation, drame, lycanthrope, sterek
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junon/pseuds/junon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si Peter avait mordu Stiles….</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Désillusion de l'âme

**Author's Note:**

> le rating n'est pas mis pour cause de lemon ou autre, mais parce qu'une partie de l'histoire sera assez sombre, va-t-on dire. Ne tient pas compte de la saison 2, mais je n'exclue pas la présence des personnages tel qu'Isaac, Erica et Boyd  
> La fanfic est un « cadeau » à Miyakano, ma correctrice, qui m'a involontairement donné l'idée de l'histoire pendant nos conversations et qui m'a gentiment encouragée à l'écrire.  
> Correctrice :Miyakano

Malade. Voilà l'excuse en béton, qu'il avait balancé pour justifier son état physique et le fait qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre sans dire un mot. Son Père avait compris « secoué par les événements de la nuit ». Scott était avec Alison, savourant leur relation et en théorie les Argent ne devraient pas chercher à éliminer qui que ce soit cette nuit. Alors il avait le droit d'être malade et de resté cloitré, seul et tranquille. En fait, la seule personne qui s'était soucié de son état était forcément son Père, mais comme il avait dit qu'il pouvait gérer un petit refroidissement et avec la mort de Kate Argent, il n'avait pas pu rester. Grand bien lui fasse, Stiles avait pour une fois un énorme besoin d'être seul et au calme. Il ne voulait rien d'autre en fait qu'une nuit paisible. Enfin, au départ il désirait passer la nuit à l'hôpital près de Lydia. Il se sentait responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé et s'inquiétait pour elle. Après tout, il en était follement amoureux depuis des années. Seulement, vu son état physique, l'hôpital était le dernier endroit où il devait être. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, enfermé seul dans la cave serait le mieux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était franchement heureux qu'Allison monopolise autant Scott et le tienne éloigné. Parce que Stiles savait que gérer un Scott furax et borné maintenant lui était impossible. Et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, était sûrement de se faire accuser d'un truc et d'avoir droit à la leçon de morale. Il savait ce que Scott pensait de sa condition de Lycanthrope. Il connaissait les effets et les risques… Contrairement à Jackson qui suppliait d'en devenir un, Stiles se demandait quand même bien pourquoi, lui n'avait jamais eu cette prétention. Non, Humain lui convenait bien, il aimait sa fragilité même s'il ne pouvait pas égaler Scott et Derek. Il n'avait jamais voulu devenir comme son meilleur ami… L'idée ne l'avait jamais effleuré non plus. Pas avant qu'on ne lui offre cela en remerciement. Et il n'en avait pas voulu, en réalité.

Stiles releva les yeux pour observer son reflet dans le miroir. Peau blanche, yeux rouges et cernés de noir et sueur froide sur le front. C'était vrai que vu comme ça, il faisait malade et fiévreux. Un soupir lui échappa, alors qu'il baissait de nouveau le regard pour observer ses mains. Posées contre le rebord du lavabo qu'il serrait pour ne pas les voir trembler. Sa respiration était un peu trop rapide et son cœur aussi. Il se sentait mal, horriblement mal. En fait, il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait détruit. Voilà c'était ça, Peter l'avait brisé et réduit à rien. Il lui avait pris le peu d'avenir qu'il envisageait, sa chance de rendre son père fier de lui, pour le transformer en monstre, qui risquait fortement de faire des ravages à la prochaine pleine lune. Car pour avoir vu Scott dans cet état, il se demandait vraiment comment il allait tenir et surtout comment il allait pouvoir l'aider si lui aussi devait se faire attacher. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour son meilleur ami, dans le pire des cas, il avait Allison. Mais lui ?! Il se voyait mal avouer cela à son père. Il avait tout fait pour le protéger et le tenir éloigné jusque-là, ce n'était pas pour l'y plonger de force avec ce genre de révélation maintenant. Et la dernière chose qu'il désirait était que son père le traque, lui, pour des meurtres qu'il commettrait sans vraiment le savoir. À la limite, la seule personne apte à l'aider en ce moment serait Derek Hale. Mais il doutait que ce dernier accepte facilement et il ne savait pas trop comment il pourrait aborder le sujet. Surtout pas quand il faisait tout pour nier lui-même la chose, pour ne pas y penser. Et il se donnait du mal pour ne pas regarder la morsure sur son poignet, qui guérissait trop vite pour ne pas ressentir les effets de la transformation et se convaincre qu'il était juste totalement épuisé et enrhumé. Et surtout pour chasser de sa tête la voix de Peter et la scène. Jusqu'à présent il avait plutôt bien réussi à zapper le moment. Mais il savait que tôt ou tard, son esprit trop réactif réagirait. Il finirait par y penser. Et de toute manière, il n'avait guère le choix. Il devrait trouver une solution avant la prochaine pleine lune, ce qui au fond lui laissait peu de temps.

Stiles ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et glissa ses mains dessous pour s'asperger le visage. Il avait besoin de reprendre pied dans la réalité et de trouver une solution. Seulement, la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était qu'il n'avait plus rien. Il n'arrivait franchement pas à voir cela de manière positive, comme pour Scott, ni d'être rassurant avec lui-même. Il avait l'impression qu'il devenait inutile et qu'il serait plus un poids qu'autre chose. En réalité, pour la première fois depuis la mort prématurée de sa mère, Stiles sombrait et n'arrivait pas à surmonter les ténèbres qui l'habitaient. Au fond, il aurait préféré que Peter Hale lui arrache la gorge, plutôt que de le condamner à l'enfer sur terre. Parce que c'était ainsi que Stiles voyait les choses. Il était devenu un danger pour ceux qu'il aimait, son père et Lydia. Scott allait sûrement mal encaisser le coup et il savait déjà que la conversation serait houleuse. Il n'était pas sûr, buté comme l'était l'autre Lycanthrope, d'arriver à lui faire comprendre pourquoi il avait aidé l'Alpha, ni comment il avait pu finir par être mordu lui aussi. Et sincèrement, il connaissait suffisamment Scott pour savoir que quand il avait une idée en tête le convaincre du contraire était compliqué. Surtout pour ce genre de chose. Sauf qu'il avait peu d'espoir de réussir à dissimuler le truc longtemps à son meilleur ami. Il serait grillé dés le premier regard à la reprise des cours lundi. Donc, il devait trouver une solution d'ici lundi. Simuler la grippe pour gagner un jour ou deux ? Sauf que son père allait finir par appeler le médecin, ce qui arrangerait encore moins ses affaires actuelles. L'adolescent passa son poignet sous l'eau, avant de lentement le tourner pour observer la morsure. Elle cicatrisait bien et vite. Trop vite et avec la fièvre qu'il avait depuis la veille, il savait qu'il avait réagi positivement. Il aurait vraiment préféré faire comme Lydia une réaction allergique et que son corps lutte contre les effets de la transformation. Mais non, il devenait un Loup-garou. Et contre cela il ne pouvait rien faire.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Pour le moment, il avait admirablement caché sa condition à tout le monde. Et vu les événements de la nuit passée, personne n'avait vraiment pris conscience qu'il s'était fait mordre. Avec l'ensemble d'odeurs de chair brulée, de produits chimiques et du sang de Kate, ainsi que probablement leurs odeurs et celles émanant de la forêt, il avait pu agir sans qu'on ne devine sa blessure. En même temps avec des longues manches, elle était invisible. Sa seule appréhension, mais son cerveau était à des années lumières du détail sur le coup, avait été que Scott ou Derek sente l'odeur de son sang ou que Peter ne fasse un commentaire. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'était produit. Il savait donc que personne n'avait deviné ou remarqué. Et il n'était même plus si certain que c'était rassurant. Parce qu'il se sentait seul et abandonné en ce moment. Il avait hésité à appeler Scott pour lui parler, pour lui dire. Même s'il savait qu'il ne recevrait pas d'approbation, que l'autre ferait une crise, il avait conscience que si son ami l'avait vu dans cet état il l'aurait soutenu… Comme lors des funérailles de sa mère. Sa mère… Elle lui manquait cruellement en ce moment. Elle lui manquait tous les jours en réalité, mais encore plus là, maintenant qu'il avait une vie saccagée et en miettes. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là, comme quand il était petit, qu'elle veille sur lui, passe sa main fraiche sur son front brûlant. Elle l'aurait rassuré par des mots, des gestes et l'aurait sûrement compris. À elle, il aurait pu avouer ce qui s'était passé… Enfin, il pensait. Il savait qu'il avait sûrement un souvenir idyllique de sa mère, mais elle avait toujours était douce et aimante. Et elle était fière de son fils. Bien sur, Stiles avait une relation privilégiée avec son père, et ce dernier faisait tout pour être un bon père. Il était compréhensif au vu des conneries que son fils pouvait faire, et aimant c'était certain. Mais un peu perdu face aux réactions adolescentes et surtout il gérait un peu mal quand Stiles allait mal. Enfin pour le moment, l'adolescent avait évité la conversation, qui ne tarderait plus guère. Parce que son père et Scott le savait : un Stiles silencieux était un Stiles qui allait mal, qui frôlait la dépression et les idées parfois trop sombres. Tous deux avaient vu jusqu'à quel point il avait sombré après la perte de sa mère. Et il avait mis un an pour retrouver son équilibre et être bien. Pour surmonter en partie son deuil, mais surtout pour décider que son père n'avait pas besoin de le perdre lui aussi. Même s'il faisait le minimum requis à l'école, il voulait que son père soit fier de lui et pour cela il devait aussi être joyeux et bavard. Parce que c'était dans sa nature. Il s'était reconstruit avec l'aide de Scott et de son père. Et Peter Hale avait détruit cela d'un seul geste.

Après un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir, Stiles sortit de la salle de bain pour retourner se cloitrer dans sa chambre. Il était seul pour la soirée et sûrement une partie de la nuit. Il n'espérait qu'une chose : arriver à s'épuiser assez pour dormir sans rêver. Il en avait assez de revivre cette scène dans ses cauchemars et dans sa tête. Il devait s'occuper un maximum. Sauf qu'il avait fait ses devoirs pour la semaine, qu'il n'allait pas étudier vu qu'il retenait aisément tout. Restait les recherches sur le net et dans les livres. Bien sur, jusqu'à présent cela avait occupé son esprit et il cherchait presqu'avec avidité tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur la Lycanthropie. Il aurait pu rédiger une étude sérieuse et détaillée sur le sujet. Il le faisait parce que son esprit aimait appendre de nouvelles choses et que c'était un challenge, mais aussi parce que ça aidait Scott. Sauf que là, ça le rendait encore plus malade. Cela ramenait dans son esprit ce qu'il était devenu, la confrontation avec l'Alpha et ses conséquences… Et invariablement, son esprit déviait vers ce qu'il avait perdu. Étrangement, il se qualifiait de monstre, alors que cette idée lui semblait stupide si elle concernait Scott ou Derek. Mais lui ne serait pas un bon Lycanthrope. Il le savait intimement. Il n'arrivait pas à assembler de manière positive Lycanthropie et lui. Non impossible. Il tenait à son humanité. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché violemment une part de lui-même, ce qui faisait qu'il était lui. En entrant dans sa chambre, il attrapa vite fait son téléphone portable pour constater qu'il avait un message de Scott. Bref et concis, son meilleur ami voulait savoir si ça allait bien vu les événements de la nuit. Ce qui était curieux, c'est qu'il précisait qu'il n'allait pas téléphoner vu qu'il était sûrement à l'hôpital près de Lydia. Stiles eut un très faible sourire, alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur sa chaise de bureau. Scott le connaissait bien. Oui, c'était là-bas près de celle qu'il aimait, qu'il aurait dû être. Mais c'était impossible vu ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait intérêt à prendre du recul par rapport à la jeune femme maintenant. Peut-être même abandonner le Lacrosse. Il doutait d'arriver à se maitriser comme Scott. Il avait trop de problèmes de concentration pour cela. Ce qu'il pouvait détester Peter Hale ! Après une brève réponse, qui se voulait aussi normale que possible, il laissa tomber le téléphone sur son bureau et enfoui son visage dans se mains avec un râlement. Combien de temps tiendrait-il ? Il devait occuper son esprit.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Questionna une voix rauque dans son dos.

Stiles sursauta purement et simplement. Et mû par un réflexe inconnu, il finit sur ses pieds sans tomber ou renverser sa chaise, faisant volte-face pour observer Derek assis sur son lit. Comment avait-il pu le zapper en entrant dans la pièce ? En fait, y était-il déjà ? En général, il n'entendait pas le Lycanthrope approcher. On voyait Derek avant de l'entendre. L'adolescent constata que ses muscles étaient contractés et qu'il était sur ses gardes. Il imposa à son corps de se détendre au mieux, ce qui depuis la veille était compliqué, vu qu'il faisait le contraire. Il se surveillait au maximum. Mais face au nouvel Alpha, il devait paraitre aussi normal que possible. Bien que celui-ci devait sentir parfaitement son odeur de peur et entendre son cœur battre trop vite. Qu'importait, il devait rendre le change et agir normalement. Et donc parler… Parce que Stiles qui se tait pour observer Derek en silence, c'était tout sauf naturel.

« Mon dieu, mais c'est quoi cette manie d'entrer chez les gens par la fenêtre ? Un truc de Lycanthropes ? » Ironisa-t-il au mieux, bien que sa voix n'était pas posée ni ironique. Derek se contenta de l'observer en silence. « On ne t'a pas enseigné l'utilisation d'une porte d'entrée peut-être… »

Stiles avait conscience que s'il continuait comme cela, la réaction de son vis-à-vis serait comme à chaque fois brutale. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Après tout c'était pour le retrouver lui que Peter Hale avait attaqué Lydia et forcé par cela même Stiles à l'aider. C'était en récompense de cette aide qu'il l'avait mordu… Et donc par ricochet c'était à cause de Derek s'il était devenu ce qu'il était ou serait bientôt. Serrant se mains en forme de poing, Stiles essaya de ne pas laisser transparaitre sa colère. Il devait se maitriser, au maximum, sinon il allait se faire griller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux cette fois-ci ? » demanda-t-il, de manière agressive.

Bon pour le contrôle, il repasserait. Il était à peine étonné de se montrer désagréable et d'avoir une voix qui tremblait de colère. Limite là, il aurait bien grogné sur Derek… En fait, non correction, il venait de grogner sur l'Alpha… Oh, les choses dérapaient là. Son esprit fit rapidement le lien avec les jours suivant la morsure chez Scott : sens plus développés, agressivité en hausse, … et il zappait le reste parce que pour le moment ce n'était pas important. Il devait réussir à se calmer. Sauf qu'au regard que lui lançait Derek, il était sur qu'il savait ce qui expliquait sa question. Stiles tenta de refreiner un second grognement quand l'Alpha se mit debout. Non, mais il le provoquait ouvertement là ? C'était quoi le truc ? Peut-être que renvoyait sa colère sur Derek réveillait ses instincts lupins. L'adolescent ferma les yeux à peine quelques secondes. Il désirait se détacher un moment de la réalité et faire comme la psychologue lui avait appris pour gérer une émotion trop forte avant de faire une crise de panique : inspirer profondément, expirer lentement et longtemps. Sauf qu'avant d'arriver à l'étape deux, Stiles s'était fait attraper par la gorge et plaquer violemment contre la porte, encore une fois, assez brutalement. Il ouvrit les yeux pour fixer un Derek bien trop près de lui. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du jeune homme et son souffle chaud sur sa peau, ainsi que la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps presque pressé contre le sien. Stiles déglutit. Il le sentait mal. Mais d'un autre côté si Derek le tuait, il serait tranquille ? C'était presque une idée tentante….Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas infliger cela à son père. En réalité, sa seule motivation à la survie restait son amour et son attachement à son père.

« Et ça c'est ta manière de saluer les gens ou t'aime juste être collé à moi et me brutaliser ? » Nouvelle remarque agressive de la part de Stiles. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa colère ni la violence qui était en lui. « Et lâche-moi ! »

C'était utopique d'imaginer que Derek allait obtempérer à un ordre direct de Stiles. Mais ça ne coutait rien d'essayer. Parce qu'il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise d'être aussi proche de l'Alpha. C'était différent de la dernière fois. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur de Derek, et il percevait tout sans exception. Et il était perturbé par l'odeur du jeune homme, par ses réactions et par cette colère inconnue qui lui bouffait les entrailles. Et quelque part au fond de lui, Stiles avait peur. Pas de ce que l'autre Lycanthrope lui ferait, mais de ce qu'il devenait. Et la frayeur prit le pas sur la colère. De rageuse l'expression de l'adolescent passa à une immense tristesse et à un air totalement perdu. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il n'était pas stupide, loin de là. Mettre Derek en colère ne lui apporterait rien, et ce dernier ne le tuerait pas. C'était certain. Et puis il restait le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Mais Stiles ne pouvait pas mettre des mots sur ce qui lui arrivait. Il était incapable d'avouer à voix haute cela ni même d'expliquer comment c'était arrivé. Il ferma les yeux et cogna sa tête contre le bois de la porte. Doucement, la prise sur sa gorge se relâcha. Mais Derek ne recula pas. Lentement, Stiles ouvrit les yeux pour planter son regard humide et perdu dans celui posé et sûr de l'Alpha. Il espérait tout dire par cet échange visuel. Il regrettait presque que les Loup-garous ne soient pas télépathes sur ce coup-là. L'ainé relâcha totalement la prise sur lui pour empoigner son poignet et l'observer. Vu qu'il était en T-shirt, la morsure était visible. L'adolescent détourna le regard un moment, gêné et coupable. Il avait l'impression d'un coup que c'était sa faute, qu'il avait commis une bêtise. Il avait le même regard quand son père surprenait autrefois des blessures inexplicables sur son corps, parce qu'il se sentait responsable de la mort de sa mère. La culpabilité chez Stiles pouvait atteindre des piques énormes et effarantes. Pourtant, il avait appris avec la psychologue à exprimer son mal être autrement et à le gérer. Mais là, c'était différent. À cause de lui, Scott était devenu un Lycanthrope. Tout était de sa faute, non ?

« Ça cicatrice bien. » Fut le seul commentaire de Derek avant qu'il ne relâche le poignet de Stiles.

L'Alpha recula d'un pas et fit un vague mouvement de la tête avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Stiles n'était pas Scott. Il ne gérerait pas sa nouvelle condition de la même manière, et ça ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais Derek ne pouvait pas forcer l'adolescent. La manière dont il avait été transformé devait le perturber. S'il était venu, ce n'était pas tant parce qu'il espérait le recruter que par inquiétude. Il avait senti l'odeur du sang de Stiles la nuit dernière. Mais les événements et le lieu ne se prêtait guère à une conversation sur le sujet. Surtout qu'il se doutait que l'adolescent encaissait mal le coup. Il ne fallait pas avoir un diplôme en psychologie pour voir à quel point il était perturbé et perdu en ce moment. Et plus que les métamorphoses physiques qu'allait subir son cadet, c'était son état mental qui interpellait Derek. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, il avait un certain attachement à Stiles. Ayant enjambé le rebord de la fenêtre, il s'arrêta pour lancer un regard à plus jeune qui le fixait simplement. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

« Viens me voir quand tu seras prêt à en parler. » Se contenta-t-il de dire, avant de sauter en bas.

Il laissait un Stiles étonné et perturbé, par ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait pas agit de la même manière avec Scott. Mais ils étaient différent, et il n'avait surement pas ressenti ce mal être là avec l'autre Bêta.


	2. Frères d'âme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice : Miyakano

Il s'était réveillé presque aussi crevé que la veille. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus l'air vraiment malade. Stiles avait passé un long moment à s'observer dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Plus de sueur ni d'état fiévreux, il était certes un peu pâle et avait des cernes, mais on aurait juste dit qu'il avait peu dormi. Avec appréhension, il avait tourné son poignet pour observer la morsure… Qui n'y était plus. Il se souvient alors que Scott lui avait dit avoir guéri très vite. La poisse, il devenait vraiment un Lycanthrope. L'adolescent aurait aimé se convaincre que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve… mais entendre distinctement les bruits de la cuisine lui prouvait qu'il avait bien vécu tout cela. Un soupir lui échappa. Il devenait contre son gré un monstre ou un animal. Il ignorait quel était le terme le plus adapté. Finalement, il comprenait mieux son meilleur ami. C'est vrai que jusque là voir la métamorphose comme Scott était impossible. Parce qu'il ne vivait pas la même chose. Hors là, il était en plein dedans. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il devrait peut-être donner de ses nouvelles à son ami. Et qui sait aborder le sujet ? Bien sur, ne pas en parler lui permettait de nier … Mais c'était sûrement mieux de le dire que d'attendre que Scott le découvre le lendemain au lycée. Pourtant, Stiles désirait continuer à éviter d'aborder le sujet…. Mais il n'y échapperait pas et au final, cela ne se passerait pas forcément si mal. La transformation de Scott n'avait rien changé à leur amitié….

Après un dernier regard à son reflet, Stiles quitta la salle de bain et retourna se terrer dans sa chambre. Il attrapa vite fait son téléphone portable et tapa un premier message à son meilleur ami. Mais il ne l'envoya pas… Il lui fallu 10 minutes et une grosse dizaine de tentatives pour trouver quoi dire. Comme il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui avouer ça par texto, il avait essayé de faire simple sans être alarmiste. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que son téléphone vibre. Le message comportait 2 simples mots : « j'arrive »…. Ok finalement, il avait peut-être été alarmiste sans le vouloir. Ou bien le manque de blablatage inutile et habituel chez lui avait suffit pour que Scott décrypte un mal être. Après tout, comment pouvait-il espérer mentir à la personne qui, avec son père, le connaissait le mieux ? C'est vrai qu'il avait juste dit qu'il désirait parler des événements de la nuit du bal… C'était court et simple. Trop court de toute évidence. L'angoisse monta en Stiles à une vitesse fulgurante. Il observa ses mains trembler légèrement. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment avouer cela à Scott, ni comment faire croire que tout allait bien. Et il n'avait même pas l'énergie de rendre le change comme il le faisait chaque jour. Finalement, lassé, il alla s'effondrer sur son lit et se contenta de fermer les yeux. Il ne faudrait guère longtemps avec que son meilleur ami ne débarque… Restait à savoir s'il passerait par la porte d'entrée ou la fenêtre….

Yeux fermés, Stiles laissa ses sens prendre le dessus. En se concentrant légèrement, il pouvait entendre clairement les déplacements de son père au rez-de-chaussée. Il sentait aussi avec facilité les diverses odeurs de sa chambre. C'était perturbant. Il vivait dans cette pièce depuis toujours, mais découvrait seulement maintenant les diverses senteurs. C'était vraiment étrange de tout percevoir avec autant de force. Les muscles de Stiles se tendirent d'appréhension quand il capta la présence de Scott dans son allée. Pourtant, il resta allongé sans bouger. Il n'avait pas le courage de descendre l'accueillir. En fait, l'angoisse revenait en lui. Il ressentait à quel point chaque muscle était tendu, son cœur qui battait trop vite et sa respiration qui s'accélérait. Les tremblements de ses mains étaient toujours présents. Il savait ce que cela signifiait, que la crise de panique n'était pas loin. Après tout, il en avait fait pendant des années après les décès de sa mère. Et il avait appris aussi à les gérer. Il tenta de faire quelques exercices de respiration comme la psychologue lui avait enseigné. Inspirer lentement et expirer profondément. Sauf qu'avant la troisième tentative, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et se redressa comme un ressort.

« Stiles…. Ton père m'a dit que… » Commença Scott avant de se stopper net.

Avant même d'avoir osé fixer son meilleur ami dans les yeux, Stiles savait qu'il avait compris. Un soupir lui échappa. De nouveau la panique prit place en lui. Elle ne l'avait guère quitté depuis que Peter Hale avait attaqué Lydia et l'avait kidnappé en quelque sorte. Il vivait depuis 2 jours avec cette sensation désagréable et nauséeuse coincé au creux de son ventre. Il n'avait parlé à presque personne et avait littéralement fui tout le monde. En fait, il devinait aisément que son père avait dû se montrer inquiet auprès de Scott. Il avait dû avouer que son fils était redevenu silencieux comme après l'enterrement de sa mère. Que Stiles n'avait presque pas quitté sa chambre depuis le retour du bal…. L'adolescent se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Pour lui, le plus dur restait à faire : affronter Scott et son côté têtu. Avec appréhension, Stiles releva la tête pour fixer le regard mordoré de Scott. C'était instinctif sûrement. Son meilleur ami n'avait pas bougé. Mais Stiles ressentait la colère émané de lui avec force. L'autre adolescent avait les poings fermement serrés, la mâchoire contractée et un regard d'assassin. Un grognement lui échappa. Stiles par contre était trop stressé et semblait pour le moment se maîtriser. Enfin il aimait à la croire parce qu'il ignorait si un détail physique avait changé ou non. Sans savoir encore trop quoi dire ni comment aborder le sujet, il tenta néanmoins de prendre la parole.

« Salut Scott… t'as été rapide…. » Murmura-t-il hésitant. Et puis le débit de paroles fut ouvert et sans vraiment réfléchir, pour ne pas changer, il se lança dans un long monologue qui n'abordait pas le sujet fâcheux : « Je ne pensais pas que tu débarquerais si vite, en fait… D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas avec Allison ? Et elle, elle va comment ? C'est vrai que découvrir que sa tante, qu'elle adorait, était une tueuse psychopathe et la voir mourir comme ça… . Elle doit être retournée ? Ou en femme forte elle encaisse bien ? Après tout, Alison est plutôt quelqu'un de fort. Ça doit venir de sa famille… Tu as eu l'occasion de rencontrer sa mère ? Elle est flippante madame Argent… Au passage, j'ai été voir Lydia à l'hôpital hier. Apparemment elle se remet très lentement de son attaque… Finalement, elle ne se transformera pas en…. »

Stiles se tut d'un coup incapable de prononcer le mot. Cela le ramenait à ce qu'il était devenu, à la prochaine pleine lune qui approchait trop rapidement et à tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis 3 mois. Finalement, il dévia le regard un moment et lança un coup d'œil à son ordinateur portable éteint et fermé sur son bureau. Il observa un moment les livres, qui traînaient à côté et le bordel de sa chambre. Deux jours enfermés ici, et rien n'était rangé. Pourtant, ses idées étaient plutôt parties sur la résistance de Lydia à la morsure. Rapidement, il se releva et alla chercher un livre. Il devait avoir cela quelque part, même si son esprit ne se souvenait pas d'avoir lu quelque chose sur l'immunité contre la Lycanthropie. Il farfouilla ses livres et documents. Scott, lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le seul changement était ses pupilles redevenues chocolat et ses poings desserrés. La colère émanait toujours de lui avec force mais elle semblait contenue et sous contrôle.

« Stiles… » Commença-t-il lentement, peu sûr de savoir comment aborder le sujet.

« On dirait qu'elle est immunisée… Je me rappelle qu'à l'hôpital, Alison a dit qu'elle faisait une réaction allergique. Tu crois que c'est possible cela ? Être allergique à ... à ça ?! À moins, qu'il existe des humains immunisés contre ? Peut-être que c'est lié au sang ou aux gênes ? Tu sais genre comme une maladie héréditaire … Pourtant, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir lu cela quelque part. Je devrais peut-être revoir le sujet de mes recherches… Ce ne sera pas évident pour … » Continua de parler Stiles sans faire attention à l'intervention de Scott. Il était à nouveau lui-même, avec un esprit travaillant à cent à l'heure et passant d'un truc à l'autre ou presque. II avait besoin de comprendre ce qui arrivait à Lydia parce que cela l'occupait et l'obligeait à pense à autre chose que son triste sort.

« Stiles ! » Cette fois-ci la voix de Scott fut plus forte pour interrompre son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, il s'était déplacé pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules et forcer l'adolescent à le fixer. « Stop. Arrête… Fais une pause. »

Par réflexe, Stiles resta immobile mais évita soigneusement le regard de Scott. Il savait de quoi son meilleur ami voulait parler. Il se doutait que ce qui tracassait l'autre Lycanthrope était plus sa transformation à lui que la résistance naturelle de Lydia. Et comme il ne pouvait cacher sa véritable nouvelle nature à un semblable… Mais comment allait-il lui avouer ce qui s'était passé ? Il se sentait responsable. Surtout qu'il avait toujours clamé qu'il ne voulait pas être Lycanthrope. Hors, il le devenait. Et après la prochaine pleine lune, ce serait irrévocable… De toute manière, à moins de mourir avant, cela l'était. Et si la solution était là ? Mais imposer cela à son père ? Il ignorait ce qui était mieux au fond…. Imposer un deuil ou devenir un meurtrier, qui serait traqué et qui au final le décevrait ? Pourtant, le silence devenait pesant.

« Écoute, je suis désolé d'accord…. » Commença Stiles, avec ce sentiment immense de culpabilité en lui. Mais au fond, peut-être qu'il valait mieux que cela sorte. « Vraiment désolé… ce n'était pas censé arriver. J'avais dit non. C'était clair et net, seulement voilà… Tu sais ma force comparée à celle d'un Lycanthrope est quasi nulle. Alors, je ne faisais clairement pas le poids. J'aurais sûrement dû te le dire plus tôt, je sais. Mais c'est compliqué. Finalement, je te comprends. Ce n'est pas évident à gérer ses changements-là… Et je sais que la prochaine pleine lune approche. Je sais qu'après, je serais définitivement un … Je le sais. Je ne veux même pas savoir si je vais y survivre. Mais voilà, c'est comme ça. Je suis vraiment désolé, Scott. Je n'ai pas vu venir le truc. Et sur ce coup-là je suis un piètre ami… Mais franchement, j'essaye de gérer au mieux. Je suis responsable de l'état de Lydia, de ce qui est arrivé après, de ta … transformation. Ouais, c'était mon idée de sortir cette nuit-là, et je t'ai planté en forêt seul. C'est ma faute. Au fond, je dois juste être puni de ma connerie. Au final, on récolte toujours ce qu'on sème non ? Vraiment, mec, désolé pour tout … »

« Hey Stiles, ce n'est pas ta faute … » Se contenta d'abord de répondre Scott en serrant un peu plus fort les épaules de son ami.

Un léger silence s'installa. Stiles n'ajouta rien, il avait un énorme poids sur la poitrine en ce moment. Scott sentait la tristesse et la culpabilité de son meilleur ami. Pas uniquement par la manière dont il évitait son regard, ou ses propos. Non, il le sentait à son odeur et au rythme de son cœur. Et l'adolescent était choqué. Bien sûr, en pénétrant dans la pièce, découvrir que Stiles était un Lycanthrope l'avait énervé. Il s'était néanmoins contenu. Et il n'en voulait nullement à Stiles. Loin de là. C'était plutôt à celui qui avait osé lui faire cela… II se promit mentalement qu'il réglerait son compte au Lycanthrope. Mais pour le moment, il devait aider son meilleur ami, comme celui-ci l'avait fait pour lui. Et il avait l'avantage de savoir ce que vivait Stiles. De plus, il le connaissait assez pour savoir à quel point la culpabilité était galopante chez lui, et surtout il se refusait à le voir sombrer à nouveau. Hors, il présentait le même visage défait qu'après le décès de sa mère…. Lentement, Scott relâcha sa prise sur les épaules de Stiles et soupira. Les discours n'avaient jamais été son fort. Il faisait dans le concis lui. Mais il avait toujours eu le geste ou le mot qu'il fallait pour son meilleur ami. Il savait combler ses lacunes et le rassurer tout comme Stiles savait l'aider et le soutenir.

« C'est juste que … Enfin c'est devenu compliqué. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme cela du tout. J'avais pourtant dit non mais…Enfin voilà, c'est un peu tard tu me diras pour me lamenter… » Tenta à nouveau d'expliquer Stiles. Scott remarqua qu'il évitait soigneusement certains mots et buttait sur ses phrases. « Tu as le droit d'être en colère… Je veux dire ce n'est pas la peine de le cacher, je le sens très bien. C'est même perturbant en fait. »

« Je sais, mais on finit par s'habituer à cela. Et je ne suis pas en colère, Stiles. Pas contre toi… Par contre, je te jure qu'il va m'entendre et que je vais lui faire payer ce qu'il t'a fait. » Déclara fermement l'autre adolescent.

« Euh… Tu vas avoir quelques difficultés à venger mon honneur bafoué, vu qu'on l'a déjà en théorie tué. Enfin je ne connais pas de moyen de revenir des morts, alors je pense que tu peux oublier le côté vendetta sanglante. » Finit par répondre Stiles sur un ton plus léger.

« Oh ce n'est pas Derek qui t'a mordu ? Ah zut, effectivement Peter, ça complique mes plans…. » Se contenta de répondre Scott sur le même ton.

Il préférait nettement un Stiles avec un léger sourire et un ton ironique dans la voix, que l'adolescent défait qu'il avait découvert en entrant dans la pièce. Bien sûr, le problème n'était pas réglé. Et l'apprentissage de son meilleur ami devrait se faire relativement vite. Mais au moins, il n'y avait plus cette atmosphère de non dit et de dissimulations entre eux. Scott détestait être mis de côté. Stiles était son ami, même un frère pour lui et ils s'étaient toujours soutenus. Et il ferait n'importe quoi pour que cela ne change pas. C'était limite étrange pour lui de constater que les rôles s'étaient inverser. En général, c'était Stiles qui l'aidait pas franchement l'inverse. Mais pour une fois il pourrait rendre ses attentions à son ami. Et il ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour l'aider à traverser ce passage difficile. Cependant, l'acceptation de sa nouvelle condition semblait compliquée pour Stiles. Scott avait sûrement mieux assimilé les choses, même s'il avait d'abord nié. Peut-être parce que son meilleur ami savait ce qui allait lui arrivait pour l'avoir vécu à travers lui… Oui, savoir ça devait bien compliqué les choses.

« Et ça ne change rien. » Se contenta d'ajouter Scott en allant s'asseoir près du lit. « Enfin si, maintenant, tu vas sûrement pouvoir jouer dans l'équipe même si tu as loupé ton match. Limite, j'ai de la concurrence ! Cela rendra sûrement les entraînements plus intéressants»

Stiles lança un regard à Scott avant de le rejoindre. Il se laissa à son tour tomber par terre, dos appuyé contre le lit. Un moment le silence régna dans la chambre. D'où ils étaient, les deux jeunes Lycans pouvaient entendre tout ce qui se passait dans la maison, jusqu'à sentir l'odeur de café, qui envahissait la cuisine et se dissipait dans l'air. Stiles ramena ses jambes pliées contre son torse et fronça les sourcils. II était perturbé et se sentait en insécurité constante depuis vendredi soir. Ses nuits étaient toujours peuplées par les cauchemars liés à la morsure et l'état de Lydia, ainsi que des anticipations de ce qu'il pourrait faire par accident…. L'angoisse était permanente. Pourtant, il tentait de la dissiper. Il se refusait à inquiéter son père. Et comme il ne pouvait guère lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait…

« Ouais… Ou je vais blesser quelqu'un voire pire en perdant le contrôle…. Parce que je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'arriverais jamais à me maîtriser. » Finit-il par rétorquer sur un ton mormone.

« Y a pas de raison, si j'y arrive tu peux le faire aussi. » Le rassura Scott en lui donnant un coup d'épaule amical.

« Je souffre d'un trouble de l'attention. Je ne pourrais jamais maintenir ma concentration assez longtemps pour ne pas déraper… Tu le sais, la moindre chose me fait dévier de mon idée première et me distrait… Tu n'imagines même pas le bazar que ce sera. Je ne suis pas comme toi… » Expliqua Stiles, les yeux rivés sur le sol avec attention.

« Tu peux le faire. » Se contenta de répondre Scott.

Stiles releva la tête et tourna le regard vers son meilleur ami. Ce dernier souriait de manière rassurante et sereine. De toute évidence, il avait foi en lui plus que lui-même. Ce qui était étrange, c'est quand général c'était Stiles le plus assuré des deux. Du moins en apparence… II était juste meilleur pour jouer un rôle de composition et se protéger ainsi des attaques extérieures possibles. Mais sur ce coup-là, l'assurance et le calme serein qui émanaient de Scott le rassurait vachement bien. Doucement, il répondit à son sourire. Il avait envie d'y croire un peu.

« Mais ne te mets pas la pression, ou tu vas t'angoisser ce qui ne va pas t'aider. Et puis, je suis sûr que depuis deux jours, tu te canalises relativement bien à force d'y penser. Et tu as oublié un détail important. » Poursuivit l'adolescent.

Il n'avait tord, et Stiles dût l'admettre intérieurement. Il n'avait pas commis d'erreur, si ce n'est de grogner sur Derek quand celui-ci était venu lui parler. Sinon, il avait tout gérer. Peut-être à cause de ses peurs et pensées noires, mais cela ne sera pas suffisant face à a pleine lune. II en était certain. Puis la fin de la phrase de Scott le percuta. Il plissa le front et réfléchit. Qu'avait-il pu oublier ? Il était certain d'avoir presque tout envisagé.

« Euh… Lequel vieux ? » Demanda-t-il ne trouvant, pour une fois, pas la réponse.

« Tu m'as moi ! » Déclara sur de lui Scott. Et pour une fois, même s'il y avait un côté naïf à l'exclamation, Stiles voulait bien reconnaître que son meilleur ami avait raison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, désolée pour les fans de Derek – Stiles, mais pour moi Scott et Stiles sont indissociables donc il leur fallait un chapitre. En espérant, que ce fut à la hauteur des espoirs de tout le monde.


	3. Indécision de l'âme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice: Miyakano.  
> Note: J'ai décidé d'arriver à mettre le mot « âme » dans tous mes titres de chapitres... C'est un petit défis personnel, ne cherchez pas trop loin. Au passage, je vous rend Derek, qui fait un peu psy' je trouve dans ce chapitre... Enfin, en espérant ne pas être totalement OOC

La première journée au lycée avait été un calvaire. Stiles ne devait sûrement sa survie qu'à la présence constante de Scott. Il comprenait mieux ce qu'avait du vivre son meilleur ami avant sa première pleine lune. Il savait qu'il ne prendrait sa forme lupine qu'à ce moment-là. Soit dans quelques jours… Il n'était guère pressé et préférait ne pas trop y réfléchir. De toute manière, pour l'hyperactif souffrant de déficit de l'attention qu'il était, c'était devenu un véritable chemin de croix. Certes, il avait bien constaté les changements légers dans ses perceptions durant le weekend. Il voyait mieux mais surtout percevait mieux les odeurs et les sons. Alors autant dire que débarquer dans un lycée avec ce genre de sens surdéveloppés… Il avait été plus que servi niveau odeurs déjà. Entre le parfum devenu lourd et envahissant des filles, l'odeur dans le vestiaire de l'équipe ou à la cafétéria… Stiles s'était tout simplement senti agressé et perdu. Finalement, il trouvait que le lycée puait avec ce mélange de senteurs constant. On devrait le désinfecter tiens. Ensuite, étaient venu les bruits. Là aussi, il n'avait pas trop su où donner de la tête. Sonneries de téléphones portables, conversations même murmurées qui lui parvenaient aisément, craies sur le tableau et autre… Franchement de quoi devenir fou, réellement.

Le seul moment, finalement, où cela lui avait été bénéfique, avait été l'entraînement. Pour une fois qu'il y participait, il avait presque brillé. Pas que cela le rendait fier ou heureux, comme Scott l'avait été, mais au moins il s'était fait féliciter. Ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent avec le coach. Ceci dit, il n'avait aucune envie de faire partie de l'équipe sur le terrain. Il appréhendait à la négative le moment où il serait totalement loup-garou. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir éviter d'égorger quelqu'un lors d'un match comme son meilleur ami. Au fond, si déjà rien que tout mieux percevoir étaient source de distraction et le perturbait, il n'osait imaginer la suite… En tout cas, il avait plus que fui à la fin de l'entraînement. Premier douché et habillé, et ensuite c'était presque au pas de course qu'il avait rejoint sa jeep pour rentrer chez lui. Il désirait s'isoler pour se calmer et pour arriver à faire taire la panique que ses réflexions et constatations avait commencé à faire naître en lui. Il avait même ignoré la voix de Scott et ses nombreux messages depuis son départ précipité.

Il s'était littéralement enfermé dans sa chambre, une fois arrivé. En fait, son père était encore au travail, donc il régnait un certain calme dans la maison. Et c'était fichtrement reposant après tout le vacarme du lycée. Allongé à plat ventre sur le lit, tête tournée vers la fenêtre, il observait l'extérieur. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis un moment. Il se sentait épuisé, ce qui était ironique pour un hyperactif. C'est vrai qu'il débordait toujours d'énergie et était toujours en mouvement et bavard. D'ailleurs, quand il se taisait et restait figé, pour ses proches cela signifiait qu'il allait mal. Ceci dit, ça n'empêchait pas son esprit de se refaire la journée et d'analyser chaque chose. Il accordait ce qu'il avait vécu avec ses recherches et ses observations au côté de Scott. Mais pour le moment, il devait trouver un moyen de ne pas commettre de faute à la pleine lune. Il savait qu'il perdrait le contrôle… Et il n'était pas sûr que Scott pourrait l'aider, par contre il y avait un autre Lycanthrope en ville.

Certes aller le voir serait étrange et presque une trahison pour Scott. Mais après tout Derek était né Lycan. Et de ses propres dires, d'ailleurs qu'il avait pu observer, il se contrôlait très bien. En réalité, il semblait toujours sous contrôle et en phase avec son loup. La seule fois où il avait failli, au fond, c'était alors qu'il était mourant. Mais de là à aller quémander son aide… Accepterait-il ? Stiles n'en était pas sûr, même s'il avait encore en tête l'invitation de Derek. Mais peut-être que le nouvel Alpha voulait juste le recruter dans sa meute ? Pourtant, il avait toujours soutenu pouvoir aider Scott à se gérer et contrôler… Stiles hésitait. Et surtout, il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement. Son esprit partait dans tous les sens en ce moment, c'était horrible. Il passait d'une impression à un truc qu'il se souvenait avoir lu, puis sur un mythe ou une expérience avec Scott…. Et au-dessus de tout cela planait le doute qu'il y arriverait et la peur de devenir un assassin à la prochaine peine lune. Et cela paralysait complètement son système de penser et parasitait chaque tentative de contrôle.

Après un nouveau soupir, l'adolescent bondit hors de son lit et attrapa ses clés de voiture. Tant pis, il allait prendre le risque de demander l'aide de Derek. Après tout, il lui devait bien ça non ? Il lui avait sauvé la vie et l'avait aidé avec son oncle… En comparaison quelques conseils ne seraient pas de trop. Stiles dévala l'escalier et sortit rapidement. Il ne voulait pas trop penser, de peur de changer d'avis. Les odeurs de l'extérieur l'agressèrent à nouveau ainsi que les bruits. Scott lui avait dit que ce n'était qu'une question d'habitude. Ensuite, il arriverait à se contrôler et à les utiliser correctement. Tout lui semblerait moins fort une fois qu'il se serait habitué à sa nouvelle perception sensorielle. Tout en conduisant, il envoya un rapide message à Derek. Il serait surprenant que l'Alpha soit toujours dans l'ancienne propriété des Hale suite aux derniers événements. Aussi se contenta-t-il de dire qu'il passerait là-bas et qu'il devait le voir.

Stiles n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait demander ou de la présence de Derek. Pourtant, quand il gara sa jeep devant la maison, la Camaro était là. C'était étrange que l'Alpha prenne la peine de venir ici avec la menace des Chasseurs, qui planait autour. Mais il était rassuré au fond qu'il soit venu. L'adolescent ne descendit pas de suite de voiture. Il resta de longues minutes à observer la veille maison délabrée. Dire que quelques nuits plus tôt, c'était ici qu'ils avaient clôturés l'épisode de l'Alpha… Avaient-ils gagné au change ? Scott restait fermé à l'idée de rejoindre une meute. Lydia avait fini à l'hôpital suite à sa morsure. Jackson semblait paumé et choqué. Et Alison avait dû quitter Scott, et voir sa tante mourir. Quant à lui, il s'était fait kidnapper par Peter et mordre, et il devenait un Lycanthrope.

En sortant de la voiture, il tenta de se concentrer comme son meilleur ami lui avait expliqué pour sentir la présence de Derek. Sauf qu'il était envahi par les bruits de la forêt. Il entendait le vent souffler dans les feuillages, un lapin détaler quelques mètres derrière lui, des oiseaux chanter… Niveau odeur, ce ne fut guère mieux. La forêt restait un endroit, qui embaumait diverses senteurs. Et Stiles s'arrêta tournant la tête vers les arbres. Il n'avait jamais remarqué le nombre de senteurs, qui flottaient dans l'air en pleine nature. Il renifla et tenta de séparer mentalement chaque effluve et de lui donner un nom.

« Tu y arriveras avec le temps. » Déclara une voix grave dans son dos et Stiles sursauta faisant un volte-face rapide.

Il resta surpris un moment par sa rapidité de réaction. C'était comme s'il avait un instinct de protection plus développé, qui était constamment en éveil. Pourtant voir Derek Hale debout devant la porte d'entrée, mains dans les poches n'avait rien de surprenant. Enfin, il n'y était pas il y avait quelques minutes et l'adolescent ne l'avait pas senti approcher. Il fixa l'Alpha un moment, avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui avait dit. Un soupir lui échappa. Y arriver ? Il en doutait. Il ferait un piètre Lycanthrope. Il le savait. C'était trop compliqué pour lui de ne se focaliser que sur une seule chose.

« Ouais j'en doute… Il faudrait que j'arrive à rester concentrer plus de trois secondes sur quelque chose… Et on sait très bien tous les deux, que c'est impossible. Je passe d'une idée à l'autre sans faire de liens… alors … »Se contenta-t-il de répondre, défaitiste au possible.

C'était d'ailleurs étrange de constater que le Stiles toujours optimiste était devenu pessimiste. Enfin, il ne l'était que sur sa nouvelle condition de Lycanthrope. Pour le reste, il arrivait à voir les choses de manière engageante. Encore qu'il était un peu obnubilé par sa métamorphose et sa peur de devenir un monstre, aussi il zappait beaucoup de choses. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas son manque d'attention en classe qui lui coûterait sa moyenne. Derek ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, se contenant de le fixer droit dans les yeux, vaguement surpris. Il finit par descendre et s'approcher de l'adolescent, qui frissonna. L'Alpha stoppa à quelques pas de lui, le dominant un peu. Pour une fois, Stiles remarqua qu'il était plus petit de plus d'une tête que Derek et devait relever la tête pour soutenir son regard. Si cela ne l'avait jamais percuté ni dérangé autrefois, en ce moment il pestait presque de ne pas être l'égal du jeune homme au moins sur ce point. C'était étrange de penser à ça maintenant…. Mais l'adolescent avait conscience d'avoir un regard de défis, et vu le sourire amusé de son vis-à-vis, il n'impressionnait guère….

« En fait, j'ai un service à te demander, Derek. » Commença-t-il d'une voix posée. « Après tout vu que je t'ai aidé et même sauvé la vie, tu peux bien me rendre la pareille non ? C'est vrai quoi, quand tu as été empoissonné, j'ai passé la soirée à te veiller et à chercher une solution… Je t'ai planqué une après-midi dans ma chambre et je t'ai permis de retrouver l'Alpha. Et vendredi, je n'ai pas été si inutile vu que… »

« Viens-en au fait, Stiles. »L'interrompit l'Alpha sans oser le ton.

« Ok, toujours aussi sympa toi…. Être Alpha n'arrange franchement pas ton caractère, c'est même pire que d'habitude. C'est horrible ce que tu sais être antipathique comme mec, sérieux. » Rétorqua un peu violemment Stiles, se mettant sur la défensive. Il sur-réagissait à tout, la colère montait nettement plus vite en lui. Il aurait d'ailleurs juré que ses yeux avaient changé de couleur.

« Et toi, toujours aussi bavard, comme quoi certaines chose ne changent pas. »Répliqua le Lycanthrope avec un léger sourire amusé.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour lâcher une réplique cinglante, dont il n'avait pas encore formulé la teneur dans sa tête. Mais l'adolescent resta muet, étrangement surpris. Derek n'avait pas tort. Il s'était concentré sur ce qui changeait depuis qu'il avait été mordu, mais pas sur ce qui restait inchangeable. Il n'était pas certain que l'Alpha voulait lui prouver qu'il restait lui-même en grande partie, mais en tout cas ça sonnait comme cela en lui. Ceci dit, il avait conscience de comprendre les choses comme il le désirait.

« En fait, j'aimerais que tu m'empêche de tuer à la pleine lune… Je sais que je vais devenir un … Lycanthrope, que je vais perdre le contrôle comme Scott tous les mois. Mais je ne suis pas lui. Je ne veux pas tuer ou autre chose… Je ne veux pas blesser mon père, ni personne. Mais je ne pourrais pas faire autrement, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je me disais, vu que Scott devra déjà se gérer, que toi… Bah, tu pourrais bien me rendre ce service non ? Tu es un Alpha maintenant, ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué pour toi de me maîtriser ni de me... Enfin tu as compris. » Débita à une vitesse assez impressionnante l'adolescent avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait lâché Derek des yeux durant son discours.

« Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas trop. Jusqu'à présent, même dans les pires situations, tu as toujours été le plus positif de nous tous. Et là, tu envisages que seule la mort pourrait te sortir de là. » Se contenta de répondre l'autre Lycan.

« … Tu ne peux pas juste dire oui ? On sait tous que je ne serais pas capable de faire ce que Scott fait ou toi ! C'est quand même pas croyable qu'aucun de vous deux ne veuille bien le comprendre ou le réaliser ! Je suis un hyper actif et j'ai un déficit de l'attention ! C'est si compliqué à additionner pour capter que, bah oui, je ne peux pas m'autogérer comme mon meilleur ami ! Que pour moi rester concentrer pour ne pas faire une connerie, c'est impossible ! » S'énerva d'un coup Stiles.

Il fit un pas vers l'autre Lycan, poings serrés de colère. Il en avait assez que tout le monde lui dise que ça allait bien se passer, que tout serait comme avant. Il savait bien que non. Il en avait plus que marre de ce discours rassurant et des plus faux. Comme quand sa mère était morte, là aussi on lui avait servi des « ce n'est pas ta faute », « tu verras ça passera avec le temps » ou bien « ne t'en fait pas ça va aller, tout va redevenir comme avant ». Mais non, ce n'était que des mensonges censés lui faire comprendre de ne pas ennuyer son monde. Non, rien n'était comme avant. Non, la souffrance n'était pas passé, il s'y était juste habitué. Et oui, elle lui manquait toujours, horriblement et surtout en ce moment. Oui, il se sentait toujours coupable et responsable. Oui, il avait toujours envie de rejoindre sa mère et de mettre fin à tout ça. Oui, il était épuisé de sourire et d'être le clown de service, qui amusait la galerie, le mec qui avait toujours la solution et savait aider tout le monde… Pour une fois, il aurait juste aimé qu'on soit sincère avec lui et réaliste.

Derek ne broncha pas. Il resta immobile, mains dans les poches à scruter les expressions et le regard emplis de colère et de souffrance de Stiles. Il le laissa même approcher très près, plus que l'adolescent n'en avait conscience. Il était surpris en fait. Bien sûr, il avait toujours eu conscience d'un certain mal être chez l'adolescent. Ses sens aiguisés et son passé l'avaient aidé à remarquer que Stiles avait, tout comme lui, une carapace protectrice. Mais certaines choses le touchaient vraiment, et passaient outre. Seulement, il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était à ce point-là. Il avait à la base cru que c'était le choc qui paralysait son cadet, pas qu'il y avait une réelle idée de destruction. Mais en ce moment, alors qu'il n'était qu'à trois pas de lui, les yeux plongés dans le siens, il ressentait fortement la tristesse, la douleur et la peur qui l'habitaient. Seulement, être rassurant et consolateur ce n'était pas franchement son truc. Déjà qu'il évitait de trop en dire de manière général. Mais il était sur d'une chose, il ne voulait pas laisser seul et désemparé à ce point le gamin. Quelque chose en lui se débattait et désirait l'aider et le protéger.

« Tu as un avantage sur Scott, tu sais ce qui va t'arriver. » Se contenta-t-il de répliquer après quelques secondes, sans détacher son regard de celui de Stiles.

« T'appelle ça un avantage ! Super... Merci pour ton aide. » Cracha l'adolescent en faisant un pas en arrière.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il était venu chercher, ni espérer. Quand bien même qu'avait-il imaginé ? Que Derek lui dirait oui ? Qu'il le rassurait et l'encouragerait ? Il aurait mieux fait d'aller voir Scott pour ce genre de truc que l'Alpha. Avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste, il fit demi-tour et se décida à rentrer chez lui. Il se figea, grognant littéralement quand la main de l'autre Lycanthrope se referma sur son poignet pour le retenir. Derek ne le lâcha pas et Stiles fit volte-face, essayant de récupérer son poignet. Il lança un regard noir à l'Alpha qui ne broncha pas, restant d'un calme étonnant et total. Mentalement, Stiles nota qu'il n'avait jamais vu Derek aussi bien prendre un acte de rébellion chez Scott.

« Ton instinct de protection est plus qu'en éveil. » Lui fit remarquer un peu moqueur le jeune homme sans pour autant le relâcher. Stiles arrêta de gesticuler, capitulant temporairement.

« Lâche-moi, il faut que je rentre. » Fut la seule réponse qu'il daigna fournir. Il oubliait que c'était lui qui avait voulu parler à Derek, mais l'Alpha ne le fit pas remarquer.

« Savoir est un avantage, oui. Parce que tu comprends ce qu'il t'arrive et sais ce qui peut survenir. Je pense que tu te contrôles vaguement et que tu as évité de faire des conneries comme Scott. » Expliqua le Lycanthrope en relâchant le poignet. « C'est avant tout une question de volonté et non de concentration. Et il te faut quelque chose à quoi te raccrocher pour te contrôler... La question serait plutôt, Stiles, as-tu envie d'y arriver ? »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Seuls les bruits de la forêt perturbaient le calme des lieux. Stiles s'était quelque peu apaisé et massait son poignet, plus par réflexe que véritable douleur. Derek ne l'avait pas blessé et puis il guérissait plus vite maintenant. Il n'aurait même pas un bleu. Il n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre. Lentement, il releva à nouveau le regard pour croiser les yeux de l'Alpha. Il remarqua qu'il était plus proche que nécessaire, mais ne recula pas. La chaleur irradiant du corps de son aîné avait quelque chose de rassurant et une espèce de sentiment de protection naissait en lui.

« J'ai peur... » Murmura l'adolescent d'une voix basse.

« Je sais. J'ignore pourquoi tu es effrayé, mais je le sens. » Se contenta de répondre l'adulte avec un léger sourire, qui se voulait rassurant.

« Peur de ce que je deviens, de ce que je vais peut-être faire... de ne pas me contrôler. » Précisa Stiles avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Je vois. Je ne peux pas inverser la transformation, tu seras un Lycanthrope à la prochaine pleine lune. Tu devras vivre avec ce don. » Se contenta de répliquer Derek, en se détournant pour rejoindre sa Camaro. « Mais je serais là pour t'aider à te contrôler et pour t'apprendre ce que tu dois savoir. »

Stiles ne bougea pas et ne répondit pas, observant Derek monter en voiture et démarrer. Quelque part au fond de lui, savoir que l'Alpha serait là pour l'aider le rassurer et le faisait nettement moins appréhender la pleine lune. Il espérait juste que Derek tiendrait parole.


	4. Âmes sœurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice: Miyakano.  
> Note: un peu plus romantique, après tout c'est censé être un Sterek ….

Le silence régnait tout autour de lui. Stiles était même surpris de ne percevoir aucun réel son, hormis un souffle. Mais il n'avait pas encore assez émergé de son sommeil pour savoir si s'était sa respiration ou une autre qu'il percevait. En réalité, il aurait parié que c'était la sienne, parce que le son semblait être au même rythme de ses expirations et inspirations. Encore comateux, courbaturé par sa nuit, l'adolescent se colla à la source de chaleur dans son dos sans plus de réflexion. Il se sentait bien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vraiment dormi pour la première fois depuis que Peter l'avait mordu. C'était agréable de se sentir reposé et en sécurité. Et puis il avait quelques frissons, qui parcouraient sa peau, il ne faisait pas très chaud dans la pièce. Du coup, il se blottit encore plus contre ce qui semblait être un chauffage d'appoint parfait dans son dos et soupira doucement. Il mourait d'envie de se rendormir, de se laisser emporter à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée. D'ailleurs, il sentait sa semi conscience diminuer et ses pensées devenir néant... Jusqu'au moment où il sentit quelque chose l'enlacer et le tirer un peu plus contre la surface dure et chaude. Stiles ouvrit rapidement les yeux. Ça ce n'était pas normal dans son lit ! Sauf qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Mais alors là pas du tout. Sa vision se limitait au sol poussiéreux d'un hangar de toute évidence. Il était donc allongé par terre, à vue de nez en son centre. Et en baissant les yeux avec appréhension c'était un bras, qui passait en travers de sa taille et le serrait donc contre un corps …. Élémentaire mon cher Watson, déclara son esprit de manière ironique.

La crise de panique se déclara presque aussitôt. Stiles ne sut même pas y faire face, elle était apparue trop vite. La peur s'insinua en lui, lui bouffant les entrailles encore plus rien qu'à l'idée d'être devenu un Lycanthrope. Il chercha vainement à ramener à l'avant de sa mémoire les souvenirs de la nuit, mais ceux-ci le fuyaient. Il n'avait rien à quoi se rattacher, rien qui lui permettait de comprendre. Et il n'arrivait plus à respirer. La constatation le prit aussi de court. Il avait la respiration laborieuse, paniquée et saccadée. Il avalait l'air sans qu'il n'atteigne ses poumons. Et plus il peinait à respirer, plus il se sentait étouffer et paniquer, plus son cœur battait vite. Le bruit sourd et assourdissant de ses battements cardiaques lui tira un gémissement de peur. Il frissonnait, ses mains et tout son corps tremblants légèrement. Il sentait les courbatures liées au manque d'oxygène. Mais rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour apaiser tout cela. Il ne savait même pas comment faire pour diminuer ses réactions physiques. Inconsciemment, il se doutait que derrière lui se trouvait Derek Hale. Parce qu'une part de son esprit embrouillé se souvenait d'avoir passé la nuit de pleine lune avec lui. Mais pourquoi étaient-ils si étroitement enlacés ? Stiles se frappa mentalement. Partir dans cette direction accentuait sa crise, alors qu'il devait se calmer... Il devait. La pression autour de sa taille se fit plus forte et le souffle dans son cou plus rapide. Il se sentit attiré un peu plus contre le torse de l'Alpha de manière protectrice. Stiles n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour comprendre que son affolement avait réveillé Derek. L'Alpha ne retira pas son bras. Au contraire, il appuya sa main contre la cage thoracique de l'adolescent quelques minutes. Quand il la bougea à nouveau, ce fût pour venir agripper une des mains de Stiles et le forcer à l'ouvrir. L'hyperactif réalisa à ce moment-là que sa crise d'angoisse avait un nouveau symptôme plus ennuyant : ses griffes étaient sorties et enfoncées douloureusement dans la chair de ses mains. Les doigts du Lycanthrope s'entrelacèrent lentement avec les siens et il ramena leurs mains jointes contre la poitrine de Stiles tout en le gardant étroitement blotti contre lui.

« Chut... » Fut le seul son émit par la voix grave dans sa nuque.

Stiles se tendit légèrement. En fait, il dû constater que l'étreinte sécurisante de Derek avait un pouvoir apaisant. Lentement, son souffle reprit un rythme plus normal et son cœur cessa de tambouriner comme s'il désirait s'échapper de sa poitrine. Il sentit ses griffes se rétracter d'elles-mêmes et les plaies dans ses paumes guérirent. Les tremblements aussi disparurent doucement, et l'adolescent retrouva un semblant de calme. Mentalement, Stiles analysa le phénomène. C'était sûrement logique. Après tout, les loups se rassuraient par l'odeur de la meute et le contact physique. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'instinctivement Derek avait raffermi sa prise sur son corps pour l'apaiser et le sécuriser. C'est inconscient. Ça l'hyperactif en était persuadé. Parce que jamais l'Alpha n'aurait eu un geste aussi tendre … Enfin même un simple geste envers quelqu'un si il avait réellement été réveillé. La pression de la main de Derek sur la sienne diminua. Stiles vit le moment où il pourrait s'éloigner, ce qu'il fit maladroitement. Il n'alla pas bien loin dans sa précipitation apeurée. S'il avait réussi à se décoller de Derek, il ne se releva pas vraiment et s'éloigna à quatre pattes avant de faire volte-face en percevant le léger grognement de l'autre Lycan. Il finit assis sur les fesses à fixer le regard carmin de son Alpha posé sur lui. Derek passa une main sur son visage et bailla avant de se relever. Debout, il dominait de toute son hauteur un Stiles, qui tentait toujours de comprendre comment il avait fini blotti comme cela contre l'autre homme. L'adolescent ne savait pas ce qui le perturbait le plus : se réveiller blotti à Derek ou l'impression de bien-être qu'il avait ressenti et qui lui avait permis de si bien dormir ?

« Finalement, tu as survécu. » Fit remarquer l'Alpha avec un vague hochement de tête.

La remarque fit sortir Stiles de ses réflexions et ramena vaguement quelques brides à son esprit. Il savait par Scott qu'il ne garderait que quelques flashs de sa première pleine lune. Son meilleur ami lui avait expliqué que c'était assez trouble comme passage. Il fixa les cicatrices qui disparaissaient lentement de ses paumes. Oui, il avait survécu. Il n'en était pas franchement fier pour autant. Il était devenu un Lycanthrope, un vrai cette fois-ci. Les changements étaient irréversibles. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir reçu un don, loin de là. La peur de ce qu'il ferait l'habitait toujours. La peur de perdre le contrôle, de tuer par accident, de se métamorphoser devant des Humains, de … Non, il n'acceptait toujours pas mieux l'idée. Mais au moins pour sa première pleine lune, il n'avait commis aucun crime et il le devait à Derek. Ce dernier avait tenu parole. Il lui avait fixé rendez-vous à la tombée de la nuit au hangar et l'avait attaché avant qu'il ne se transforme. Il se rappelait assez bien de cela. De toute évidence, il s'était libéré. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi ils étaient enlacés à leur réveil.

« Ouais bonjour à toi aussi …. Trop aimable le réveil ! » Lâcha l'adolescent en fixant droit dans les yeux l'Alpha. Il n'avait pas trop envie de revenir sur le fait qu'il avait implicitement demander à Derek de l'éliminer pour éviter tout dérapage. « Et d'abord comment ça se fait que je me réveille collé à toi, hein ? Tu peux m'expliquer comment d'attaché là-bas, j'ai fini dans tes bras ? Pour rappel, je suis le fils du shérif je connais très bien la loi... Et ça mon vieux, ça s'appelle du détournement de mineur ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi... ok, tu es l'Alpha, tu es plus fort et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je suis aussi un adolescent avec des hormones qui travaillent, et qui est influençable ... Mais de là à abuser et profiter de la situation... Ceci dit, je te pensais pas attirer par les mecs, plutôt les belles plantes vénéneuses à poitrines généreuses …. Enfin ça change rien au fait que …. »

« Attends un peu ! » Clama avec un air des plus vexé Derek. « Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus cette nuit ! »

Le silence s'installa dans l'entrepôt de manière durable. Stiles avait la bouche entrouverte et tentait de se remémorer la scène. Lui sauter sur un mec ? Bon d'accord, il demandait partout s'il était attirant pour les gays. Il voulait bien encore avouer que, même s'il aimait Lydia, l'identité sexuelle n'était pas encore chose aisée et qu'il se cherchait un peu... Surtout depuis que Derek avait débarqué dans leur vie. Mais bon cela n'avait rien avoir avec le Lycanthrope. C'était une question d'âge et d'hormones ! Mais de là à dire que lui avait... Stiles fronça les sourcils, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir brisé les chaînes et d'avoir été agressif... Peut-être que oui, il avait sauté à la gorge de Derek, pour le tuer plus que le câliner... L'hyperactif rouvrit les yeux lentement et releva la tête vers son Alpha. Ce dernier évitait soigneusement de le fixer et avait vaguement l'air embarrassé. C'est vrai que la formulation avait un côté sensuel … Mais Derek Hale embarrassé ? Non, il nageait en plein rêve là... Pourtant, il se refusait à admettre qu'il était responsable. Même s'il savait très bien qu'il avait bien eu ce geste. Il ne se souvenait plus trop des intentions par contre de son loup en faisant ça. Mais l'Alpha aurait pu le repousser sans difficulté et le maîtriser non ?

« Ok peut-être... Mais t'avais qu'à me repousser au lieu d'en profiter ! » Accusa-t-il sûr de lui, en se remettant debout histoire de sentir moins soumis.

Étrangement, le fait d'être plus petit que Derek ne l'énerva pas cette fois-ci. Alors que lors de leurs précédentes rencontres, il trouvait ça agaçant et frustrant, comme une preuve de la dominance de l'autre. Il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit entre eux. Il y avait un truc de changé, même dans la manière dont Derek l'abordait. Ce dernier était frustré, mais pas agressif pour autant. Les yeux verts revinrent sur lui et le fixèrent un moment. Derek l'analysa avant de lui répondre.

« C'est la seule chose qui t'a apaisé et tu ne voulais pas me lâcher... » Rétorqua l'Alpha.

« Je … Attends tu plaisantes là ?! T'es en train de me dire que je me suis collé à toi et que toi tu n'as pas eu assez de force et d'autorité pour me repousser. Je me suis bien soumis à toi, je t'ai accepté comme Alpha et tu m'as pris comme Bêta non ? Alors comment t'explique que tu n'as pas pu me forcer à me calmer et à rester loin ? Rien que la différence de force entre toi et moi aurait été suffisante... Non, mais on nage en plein délire ! Je ne comprends pas du tout... Et d'abord pourquoi j'aurais voulu me coller à toi alors que t'es du genre froid et arrogant, t'as rien d'aimable avec moi en général... » Poursuivit l'adolescent, qui lâchait vraiment tout ce qui lui passer par la tête. Non parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé et qu'il paniquait un peu de ce que cela pouvait signifier s'il creusait pour comprendre. Alors accuser l'autre semblait plus simple.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela Stiles. » Se défendit Derek sans le lâcher des yeux cette fois.

« Hein ? Pardon... Bah explique-moi alors ! » Stiles n'était pas prêt à lâcher le morceau. Il voulait comprendre, sa curiosité était piquée à vif.

« C'est … Ce n'est rien d'important. Tu devrais être content d'avoir réussi le test de la première pleine lune. Pour les autres, je crois que tu apprendras assez vite à te contrôler d'autant plus que tu as un Alpha... » Expliqua-t-il avec un vague geste vers la porte du hangar, qui congédiait le Bêta.

« Ah non ! Non, mais tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Tu sais quoi, je vais rester planter là jusqu'à ce que tu m'expliques ! C'est trop facile à la fin ! » S'entêta l'adolescent.

Derek soupira. De toute évidence, il n'échapperait pas à l'interrogatoire, à moins de lâcher le morceau. Mais il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet, ni d'aller dans cette direction-là. L'Alpha fixa son Bêta droit dans les yeux, laissant les siens virer au rouge. Stiles ne baissa pas la tête et soutient le regard. Il serra les poings et sentit ses yeux changer eux aussi de couleur. Les deux Lycanthropes s'affrontèrent du regard. Si Derek avait encore quelques doutes, le comportement de Stiles les effaçait. L'adolescent aurait dû abdiquer et se soumettre à son autorité. Mais non, il agissait en égal... Il y avait des jours où Derek avait l'impression que tout était contre lui.

« Stiles …. » Commença d'une voix autoritaire et menaçante Derek.

« Ah non pas la peine de te la jouer grand méchant loup autoritaire ! Tu me réponds » Tempêta le Bêta, peu décidé à abdiquer.

« Vraiment ?! Tu es sur de vouloir qu'on parle de ça ? » Ironisa l'Alpha en levant les yeux au ciel. « Très bien alors... De toute évidence être collé à moi t'apaise, quand tu es sous forme de Lycan. Crois bien que j'ai essayé de te repousser, mais rien à faire tu revenais toujours me coller... Au final, j'ai abdiqué. »

« Oh …. Bah désolé de t'avoir rendu la nuit désagréable alors ! » Répliqua l'hyperactif, un peu embarrassé. Il se sentait mal d'avoir imposé ce besoin de contact à Derek, sachant à quel point ce dernier les éviter.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était désagréable. » Répliqua vivement l'Alpha.

« Ah …. » Souffla l'hyperactif.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment. Stiles réalisa le sous-entendu que Derek venait de faire par accident. L'adolescent sentit ses joues virer au rouge rapidement et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. L'Alpha lui se rendit compte qu'il avait répondu trop brusquement et sans réfléchir. En général, il ne faisait rien sans mure réflexion. Il mesurait chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Mais là, il avait réagi impulsivement. Son loup avait parlé et voulu détromper le Bêta. Non, Derek n'avait pas trouvé cela désagréable, ni envahissant. Loin de là, et il savait très bien pourquoi. Pourquoi pour une fois un contact physique l'avait apaisé autant que son compagnon. Pourquoi aussi le loup de Stiles voulait à tout prix se coller à lui pour dormir. Pourquoi le Bêta restait droit face à lui ne se soumettant pas totalement... Bien sûr, il pourrait éviter le sujet délicat en parlant de l'instinct lupin, qui poussait une meute à se coller pour mélanger son odeur et se rassurer. Mais il savait aussi qu'il y avait autre chose. Leurs loups s'étaient reconnus et s'appréciaient un peu trop de son point de vu. Il n'était pas stupide. Il avait toujours su qu'il s'était attaché à l'adolescent gesticulant et bavard, qu'il avait un ressenti pour lui. Sinon il ne se serait jamais senti aussi touché par son mal-être silencieux et son malaise face à la morsure. Mais Derek restait persuadé que le dire maintenant à Stiles n'arrangerait rien. Le plus jeune ne s'était toujours pas habitué à sa nature, ni ne l'avait vraiment accepté. Alors aller lui expliquer que leurs loups s'étaient en quelque sorte choisis et que quoiqu'ils fassent, ils resteraient toujours intimement liés et attirés l'un par l'autre... Non, déjà comment il pourrait formuler cela ? C'était le genre de truc qu'on ressentait et acceptait, pas qu'on explicitait avec des mots jamais représentatifs du lien.

« Et donc... Enfin... Je suis paumé. Tu me diras je l'étais sûrement avant. Enfin depuis que j'ai été mordu... Je ne sais pas, je me sens différent et c'est flippant. J'ai toujours aussi peur et là je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai beau réfléchir, chercher dans ma mémoire sur tout ce que j'ai lu sur les Lycanthropes, mais je ne trouve rien. Alors à moins que tu m'expliques... » Tenta beaucoup moins sûr de lui l'adolescent.

Il ne mentait pas. Il suffisait à l'aîné de le regarder droit dans les yeux pour comprendre à quel point, il était perturbé et perdu. Mais sur ce coup-là, Derek n'en menait pas large non plus. Il y avait ce que le loup en lui désirait d'autant plus fortement qu'il était devenu un Alpha, que ça avait été sa première pleine lune et qu'il savait l'autre disposé à lui céder... Ou plutôt le loup de Stiles. Mais était-il prêt à faire confiance à ce point-là à un autre ? Peut-être pas... Il se fermait à ce genre de relation. Il avait besoin d'une meute... Mais le mal-être de Stiles le percutait de plein fouet. C'était pire qu'avant avec leur appartenance à la même meute. Son loup désirait consoler le plus jeune, le rassurer. Et Derek luttait contre ses instincts lupins au mieux, sinon il aurait déjà enlacé le corps fin et fragile, qui tremblait légèrement.

« Stiles... » Tenta-t-il à nouveau.

« Stiles quoi ? Tu vas m'expliquer ou juste me dire que ce n'est pas important et de partir ? Et puis, ça a l'air plus important que tu ne veux bien me le dire ! C'est quoi le principe ? Que je ne suis pas prêt à l'entendre peut-être ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai le droit de savoir, non ? » Explosa presque l'adolescent.

Il se sentait de nouveau mis de côté et perdu. Pourquoi cela devait être si compliqué ? Mais courageusement, il décida de soutenir le regard de son Alpha. Derek le regardait fixement. Un soupir échappa à l'Alpha, qui roula des yeux comme il avait l'art de la faire quand on l'exaspérait. Il n'était pas vraiment en colère ou ennuyé, plutôt totalement à court de mot pour répondre. Et il sentait la colère monter en l'adolescent. Stiles était complètement perdu et en souffrance. Et son Alpha ne l'aidait pas avec ses non-dits. Mais pour autant, il n'ajouta rien et ne répondit pas.

« Ok très bien ! Alors quand il s'agit d'avoir un Bêta dans ta meute, là tu es beaucoup plus loquace et prêt à tout... Mais expliquer quelque chose, là non ! » Craqua Stiles, pourtant il ne criait pas ni ne s'énervait. Il se sentait juste déçu. « Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé le stade de la méfiance et des silences... Je pensais qu'on appartenait au même clan maintenant »

« Stiles... » Retenta Derek. Mais rien ne venait. L'Alpha ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. « Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, c'est tout. C'est compliqué. »

Stiles ne répondit rien, mais serra fortement les poings. C'était juste un coup en plus à encaisser. Il pouvait le faire. Il chercherait par lui-même. Il se tendit inconsciemment. Ses crocs sortirent lentement, transpercèrent sa lèvre inférieure. Il serra plus fort la mâchoire, presque heureux de sentir une douleur physique. Ça le distrayait. Les griffes s'enfoncèrent de nouveau dans ses paumes. L'adolescent serra plus fortement les poings. Il avait envie de rire. Il pouvait se faire mal sans laisser de trace... Il y a quelques années, il aurait aimé avoir ce genre de pouvoir. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait juste perdu et délaissé par tout le monde. Il ferma les yeux et inspira. Le silence régnait de nouveau dans le hangar. L'hyperactif sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux, quand les bras de Derek se refermèrent à nouveau autour de lui. Il était surpris et choqué. Il n'avait pas entendu l'autre Lycan se déplacer, ni sentit approcher. D'habitude il réagissait à la proximité de l'Alpha rapidement, comme s'il était une menace. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Et l'adolescent sentit son corps se détendre. Comme plutôt quand ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre et qu'il faisait une crise de panique. Il rendit instinctivement son étreinte à Derek et déposa son front sur l'épaule de l'Alpha. Derek n'avait pas réfléchit. Il l'avait juste senti mal et l'odeur légère du sang avait troublé son raisonnement. Il avait donc sans réflexion comblé l'espace pour enlacer son cadet. Il savait d'instinct que cela le calmerait. Comme cette nuit.

« Tu vois, le contact physique t'apaise et t'aide à te maîtriser... »Murmura Derek contre ses cheveux.

L'Alpha s'éloigna un peu, forçant le plus jeune à relever la tête. Derek posa son front contre celui de Stiles et ferma un moment les yeux. Il était lui-même plus serein comme cela. Ça ne réglait rien à la conversation, mais ils étaient apaisés. Il sentit le corps se détendre contre le sien et un léger sourire ourla rapidement ses lèvres. L'instinct guidait les Lycanthropes pour leur permettre de survivre. Il le laissait rarement parler parce qu'il aimait dire qu'il était sous contrôle, que rien ne lui échappait. C'était vrai. Sauf ce sentiment, qui grandissait en lui et que l'adolescent avait fait naître. Un sentiment sur lequel il ne voulait pas réfléchir ou mettre de nom, mais qu'il savait inconsciemment partagé. Une de ses mains lâcha la taille de son Bêta et vient saisir le menton de Stiles pour le forcer à relever la tête. Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de l'adolescent. Le baiser fût doux et chaste. Ce fut court et bref. Les yeux de Derek avait viré au carmin. Il ne libéra pas Stiles pour autant. L'adolescent avait la bouche entrouverte, le souffle court et le cœur qui battait la chamade. Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu amusé.


	5. Âme perdue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice:Miyakano.
> 
> Note: je continue dans la romance. Le choix des yeux de Stiles en Lycanthrope m'a été inspiré par un montage sur Tumblr.

« Tu sens comme Derek ! » Déclara de manière abrupte Scott en s'arrêtant près du casier de Stiles.

« C'est peut-être parce que j'ai passé la nuit avec lui ... » Répondit sans vraiment réfléchir et avec un air absent l'hyperactif. Le silence, qui lui répondit, lui indiqua que la formulation était foireuse. « Pour la pleine lune et uniquement pour la pleine lune ! Tu sais que c'était ma première... Et bon, enfin tu connais mieux le principe que moi, et contrairement à toi j'ai besoin d'un Alpha pour me contrôler. Et entre nous, je t'avoue qu'il doit y avoir mieux que lui mais bon ce n'est pas le pire... Du coup, oui on a passé la nuit dans la même pièce, Et je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien ... »

Stiles stoppa net son balbutiement. Oser avouer à son meilleur ami qu'il ne s'était rien passé d'autre ? Et le baiser, certes chaste et tendre, et tellement court qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé, n'était pas rien. Il déglutit avant de tourner la tête vers son meilleur ami qui le fixait. Stiles s'était préparé mentalement à cette remarque depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'on était un jour de semaine. Il aurait préféré avoir congé. Mais bon, il ferait avec surtout qu'il avait déjà loupé l'entraînement de Lacrosse du matin. Scott le fixait étrangement et huma l'air.

« Tu sens vraiment comme lui, c'est perturbant ! » Répliqua-t-il peu disposé à abdiquer.

« Et toi, tu as le parfum d'Allison, est-ce que je viens te caser les pieds avec ça ? Non, j'accepte l'idée que tu sentes comme elle, vu qu'elle t'a aidé cette nuit ! » Renvoya Stiles en fermant son casier pour s'y appuyer, sac à dos sur l'épaule et regard ancré dans celui de son ami.

« J'ai pris une douche ce matin d'abord ! » S'offusqua l'autre Lycanthrope.

« Moi aussi figure-toi ! » Lâcha l'hyperactif en levant les yeux au plafond.

Un silence s'installa entre eux et Stiles réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. S'il n'avait fait qu'être en compagnie de son Alpha, dans la même pièce, après une douche son odeur devrait être presque disparue. Si Scott portait le parfum de sa petite amie, c'était parce qu'ils étaient sans cesse collés l'un à l'autre et qu'elle était sa compagne... Lui n'avait pas ce prétexte avec Derek. Et c'était vrai que malgré la longue douche il sentait comme le Lycanthrope de naissance. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire partir l'odeur. Elle s'était incrusté en lui comme s'il avait été marqué sien. Et la constatation avait un côté flippant pour lui et pour son meilleur ami, vu la tête de ce dernier.

« Stiles c'est ... Enfin toi et Derek vous n'êtes pas des... » Tenta en balbutiant un Scott choqué, à l'expression perdue et aux yeux ronds comme des soucoupes volantes. Il était tellement choqué qu'il n'arrivait même pas à faire une phrase complète.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non. » S'offusqua Stiles en tentant de ne pas rougir ni réagir. Mais son cœur avait clairement raté un battement au sous-entendu de son meilleur ami. « C'est plus une histoire d'odeur de meute, tu vois ? »

L'hyperactif se demanda qui des deux il essayait vraiment de convaincre sur ce coup-là ? Parce que l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit. Enfin plutôt, la situation était tellement étrange qu'en rentrant chez lui pour se doucher et se préparer pour le lycée, il avait cherché vite fait sur le net et emporté quelques livres à l'école. Tous ses cours ne demandaient pas son attention pleine, et assis au fond de la classe avec de quoi noter et l'ouvrage il pouvait rendre le change. Scott ouvrit la bouche mais la sonnerie pour le cours suivant mis fin au débat. Ils n'étaient pas dans le même groupe et ne se reverraient qu'à l'entraînement si Stiles y venait. Les deux amis se fixèrent et un simple mouvement de tête suffit. Scott dépassa Stiles et héla au passage Allison avec qui il avait cours. L'hyperactif resta un moment sans bouger à fixer le vide en face de lui. Finalement, il sortit son téléphone portable et envoya un message à son Alpha. Il exigea de le retrouver dans une demi-heure à l'entrepôt, ils devaient parler... Enfin tant que cela resterait un mystère Stiles ne pourrait se concentrer sur rien. Et il n'avait pas vraiment trouvé un début de solution satisfaisant dans ses livres.

Les couloirs étaient maintenant vides et Stiles sortit de son immobilisme. Il manquerait le reste de la journée, mais peu importe. Il devait savoir et comprendre. C'était maladif chez lui. Et tout ce qui touchait à son côté lupin était une énigme. Tout l'effrayait et il voulait être armé au mieux pour éviter de déraper. Pendant quelques minutes, son esprit dévia de lui-même. Il pensa à sa mère à nouveau. Depuis qu'il avait été mordu, chaque fois que le stress, la peur ou la colère s'emparait de son être, ses pensées filaient vers elle. Elle avait toujours été source de consolation, amour et douceur. C'était elle qui l'avait élevé tant que la maladie lui avait permis, elle qui calmait ses frayeurs nocturnes, le consolait et le guidait. Il restait persuadé que si elle était là, avec lui, tout serait plus simple. Elle le soutiendrait et le protégerait comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Stiles pinça les lèvres et sentit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, qui pourtant refusèrent de rouler sur ses joues. Elle lui manquait horriblement. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était près de sa jeep, fonctionnant par habitude. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et l'adolescent sursauta, sortant de ses pensées.

Ouvrant le message reçu de Derek, il fronça les sourcils. Le Lycanthrope acceptait de le voir pour l'aider mais il lui refilait une adresse hors de Beacon Hills plutôt que l'entrepôt. Stiles hésita un moment puis haussa les épaules. Il voyait plus ou moins où c'était. Montant dans sa jeep, il déposa son sac et son livre sur le siège passager avant de mettre le contact et de quitter le lycée. Son père ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir loupé une après-midi de cours, surtout pas avec le silence oppressant qu'il traînait ces derniers jours avec lui partout. Se mordillant les lèvres, Stiles se focalisa sur la route. Il lui fallut une petite heure pour arriver à l'adresse donnée et il constata qu'il s'agissait d'appartements. Intriguant, il pensait que Derek le retrouverait dans un lieu public. Stiles regarda à nouveau le message, mais il ne s'était pas trompé. Il n'était pas loin de sa ville natale, en fait juste celle d'à côté. Mais il ne venait pas réellement par ici sauf exception. Enfin si avec sa mère à l'époque où certains examens demandaient un matériel que l'hôpital local n'avait pas. Descendant de voiture, il verrouilla sa chérie et se dirigea vers la porte de l'immeuble. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de monter les escaliers et de s'arrêter au troisième étage devant le numéro indiqué dans le message.

Stiles inspira juste avant de frapper à la porte. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de le faire deux fois, qu'elle s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Derek Hale passablement de mauvaise humeur. L'Alpha fixa droit dans les yeux son Bêta, avant de faire demi-tour et de laisser la porte d'entrée ouverte. L'adolescent cligna des yeux quelques instants. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce mec était la sympathie même. Prenant son geste pour une invitation, Stiles pénétra dans l'appartement et referma derrière lui. Il observa un moment l'agencement et la décoration, assez simpliste et masculine. Le logement comprenait une cuisine séparée du living-room par une espèce de bar. Il devinait qu'il devait y avoir de l'autre côté d'un couloir dont il apercevait les portes, une voire deux chambres et une salle de bain. Il y avait aussi une terrasse. Étrangement c'était meublé et assez propre. Étonnant quand on voyait dans quoi il croisait Derek habituellement : entrepôt à l'abandon ou maison incendiée et en ruine. Stiles se dirigea vers la fenêtre, pendant que l'autre Lycan chipotait dans la cuisine. Il sentit le regard de Derek le suivre un moment.

« Alors c'est ici en réalité que tu vis ? » S'étonna Stiles en soulevant le rideau pour observer la rue. D'ici il avait une vue imprenable sur sa jeep.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu loupes tes cours ? Voir où je vis ? » Souffla d'où il était Derek, d'une voix qui prouvait relativement bien son ennui face à la situation. « Tu veux peut-être visiter aussi ? »

« Vrai je peux visiter ? » Demanda l'adolescent en faisant volte-face pour rencontrer le regard dur et blasé de son alpha.

« Stiles ! » Se contenta de répondre l'aîné.

« Ok ok c'est bon... Et d'abord c'est de ta faute ! Depuis quand tu fais de l'humour toi ? » Commença l'hyperactif, lancé dans une nouvelle tirade. « Tu es monsieur je ne parle que pour dire ce qui est utile. Tu comptes limite tes mots et tu es toujours pince sans rire... Alors excuse-moi, monsieur le grand Alpha, mais là du coup je n'ai pas compris que c'était de l'humour… Et puis ça se fait de... »

« Stiles ! » Cette fois-ci la voix de Derek claqua dans l'air assez brutalement et le plus jeune ferma la bouche, faisant un pas en arrière de surprise. « Tu veux quoi ? »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, Stiles ne détourna pas le regard directement. Il ne le fit en réalité que quand il se sentit à nouveau blessé. Il fallait toujours que Derek se montre agressif et distant. Être devenu son Bêta ne changeait pas cela. Rien n'était facile pour l'adolescent. Tout dérapait vachement et il perdait le peu de contrôle qu'il avait cru avoir. Et même s'il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait savoir, le dire était compliqué. Il ne savait pas trop comment aborder la chose. Le regard chocolat se fixa sur le plancher. Sa conversation avec Scott lui revenait en tête et la colère menaçait de s'exprimer. Il ne supportait pas vraiment bien l'autorité de Derek. Enfin cela dépendait des moments. Mais là, il jugeait qu'il allait trop loin et il laissa ses sentiments le dominer.

« Ce que je veux ? Non mais et quoi tu me rejoue la scène de ce matin ?! Tu vas tout faire pour ne pas me répondre, parce que tu as décidé de ne rien dire ! Partager les informations avec la meute, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes c'est ça ? » Explosa littéralement Stiles. « Y en a marre à la fin ! Pour une fois remplit ton rôle d'alpha ! J'en viens à regretter que Peter soit mort. Lui il aurait su gérer son statut dans la meute ! Il m'aurait sûrement répondu... Contrairement à toi. Finalement, tu voulais juste te venger, le reste tu t'en contrefiche. Peu importe ce qui nous arrive, tant que tu risques rien... Je t'avais donné une autre option que je sache... »

« Calme-toi Stiles. » Se contenta de répondre Derek en sortant du bar pour rejoindre le plus jeune.

« Que je me clame ! Et puis quoi encore ! Non mais t'es pas mon père, alors t'évite de me donner des ordres hein ! » Stiles avait haussé de ton et il sentit vaguement quelque chose déchirer sa lèvre inférieure.

Derek le fixa, ses yeux virant au rouge carmin rapidement et grogna littéralement sur son Bêta. Stiles lui avait perdu la mesure réelle de ses émotions et de son contrôle. Les yeux chocolats avaient flashé en bleu incandescent et ne quittaient pas ceux de l'Alpha. Ses griffes sortis déchiraient la peau fragile de ses mains alors qu'il serrait les poings. Et ses crocs allongés transperçaient ses lèvres. Le goût métallique du sang ainsi que son odeur le rendait encore plus agressif. Et il grogna littéralement sur Derek, près à attaquer. Sauf qu'avant qu'il n'ait le temps de bouger, l'alpha l'avait de nouveau saisit par les bras et bloqué entre lui et le mur. Stiles grogna de frustration et claqua de crocs prêt à mordre le cou de son dominant. Derek ne le relâcha pas pour autant. Il se contenta de défaire sa prise sur un des bras de son Bêta pour venir saisir son menton et le forcer à le regarder. Les yeux bleus défiaient clairement le regard carmin.

« Calme toi ... Tu te transformes... Raccroches toi à ton point d'ancrage comme tu le fais habituellement. » Tenta d'une voix autoritaire mais apaisante Derek sans relâcher sa prise.

Les mots percutèrent l'esprit humain de Stiles. Son point d'ancrage ?! Il ignorait ce que c'était en fait... Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'il pouvait se contrôler ? Peu à peu la respiration de Stiles se calqua sur celle plus sereine de Derek. Il se rappelait que contre l'Alpha cette nuit il avait dormi confortablement, que son étreinte ce matin l'avait calmé. Et il avait l'impression que ça marchait aussi maintenant. La chaleur du corps de Derek irradiait contre le sien et défaisait lentement les tensions. Il pouvait sentir le souffle tiède et régulier de l'autre Lycan sur son visage, frôler ses lèvres. Ses griffes se rétractèrent d'elles-mêmes ainsi que ses crocs. Il devina que son regard avait repris une couleur normale quand il remarqua que celui de Derek était de nouveau humain. Il sentit la pression du corps de son aîné diminuer comme il s'éloignait légèrement. Pourtant, il ne le lâcha pas. Le cœur de Stiles battait trop vite, trop fort. La proximité avec Derek le perturbait de nouveau. Son odeur et sa chaleur avaient un pouvoir sur lui, son souffle qui le caressait aussi. Stiles sentit ses joues s'empourprer et se maudit intérieurement d'être aussi réactif. L'hyperactif passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches et involontairement posa les yeux sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Pour ne rien arranger, il se remémora le baiser. Finalement, relâchant son souffle il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le mur. Le calme était revenu en lui. Il se sentait juste fatigué.

« Mon point d'ancrage ? Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est... » Murmura le cadet en ouvrant les yeux pour croiser le regard surpris de Derek. Ce dernier relâcha son menton.

« Stiles, tu sais forcément ce que c'est, sinon comment veux-tu te contrôler... » Répliqua avec un air blasé mais aussi étonné l'Alpha. « C'est ce à quoi tu penses quand tu te sens submergé par les émotions, ce qui quand tu te transformes ramène ton humanité au-devant... Ce qui te calme. »

« Donc c'est toi ? » Balança avec ironie Stiles. Devant l'air choqué de son vis-à-vis, il crut bon d'ajouter : « Quoi ? Chaque fois que je me transforme tu m'agrippes et paf je reprends le contrôle. Toi-même tu as dit que dormir collé à toi m'apaisait et me permettait de me contrôler. Donc tu es mon ancre ! »

« Non, ça c'est autre chose. » Répliqua basiquement Derek en lâchant totalement Stiles pour reculer d'un pas.

« Oh ... Parce que maintenant j'ai un point d'ancrage et ça. » Déclara Stiles en faisant un geste vague entre lui et Derek. « Pour me permettre de me contrôler. Et le ça, tu ne veux pas me l'expliquer... . Ça a un lien avec le fait que ton odeur me recouvre ? Et ne fais pas ton dégoutté je te préviens ! C'est Scott qui m'a balancé ça à l'intercours. Et il a raison, je sens comme toi et c'est flippant. Faut me comprendre, que lui porte l'odeur d'Allison c'est normale, ils sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre ... »

« Et bien si, c'est le même que pour Scott et Allison. Satisfait ? » Le coupa Derek sans le lâcher des yeux. L'Alpha avait abdiqué. De toute manière, l'adolescent ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant de savoir alors autant lui dire de suite.

Le Lycanthrope de naissance avait eu le temps de ressasser la scène du matin et l'apaisement que le corps endormi de Stiles blotti contre le sien lui avait offert cette nuit. Il avait été élevé au sien d'une meute, il avait vu ses parents s'aimer plus que tout. Il savait ce qu'était un compagnon de vie. Il avait appris ce qu'on ressentait en sa présence et à quoi le reconnaître. Et quelque part, il avait toujours su que Kate n'était pas sa compagne. C'était juste une aventure de passage même si à l'époque encore jeune, il y avait plus que cru à ses mots d'amour. Pourtant, il avait fait une croix sur ce genre de relation. Mais voilà, Stiles était entré dans sa vie de manière fracassante et l'avait un peu mis s'en dessus dessous. Derek savait aussi qu'en devenant Alpha, tout s'était intensifié en lui au niveau émotions et aptitudes. Son loup était plus présent. Et depuis que le plus jeune avait été mordu et était venu lui demander de l'aide, il avait développé un côté protecteur avec lui. Ce besoin de l'avoir là, en sécurité et d'être avec lui qui le rongeait et contre lequel il luttait. Mais mentir à Stiles ne servirait à rien. Tôt ou tard, l'hyperactif finirait par découvrir la vérité sur leur lien unique et par comprendre. Au fond de lui, Derek savait qu'il valait mieux lui avouer maintenant et lui-même au risque que la colère et l'éclat de son compagnon soit pire. Et puis égoïstement, c'était aussi une manière possessive de l'avoir à lui et de le marquer comme sien. Le silence de Stiles commençait à s'éterniser. Rien qu'en l'observant Derek savait qu'il réfléchissait et faisait des liens dans sa petite tête pour analyser et comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Oh ... Attends un peu là ... Tu es en train de me dire que toi et moi, on partage la même relation que Scott et Allison ? Que toi et moi on est ... que je suis... » Stiles tenta tant bien que mal de s'exprimer, mais les mots semblaient le fuir. Il était toujours choqué par l'aveu brusque de Derek.

« Mon compagnon, oui. » Termina l'Alpha avec un sourire mi satisfait mi narquois et un regard amusé.

Le silence se réinstalla le temps que l'information soit comprise par Stiles. Il ne pensa même pas cette fois-ci à s'énerver devant l'air suffisant de Derek. Il était juste choqué, même si étrangement le mot faisait sens pour lui. Ou plutôt pour son loup... Perdu dans ses pensées, Stiles ne répondit pas de suite. Il comprenait ce que Derek lui disait. Il le ressentait aussi. Mais son esprit humain s'y refusait. Lui et Derek n'avaient pas toujours eu de bons rapports, difficile pour l'adolescent d'y voir une romance. D'ailleurs était-ce une question d'amour ? Il avait un doute. Stiles ramena ses yeux sur son aîné, toujours relativement proche de lui et qui le fixait souriant. C'est que l'idiot aimait bien le perturber. Mais à ce jeu-là, ils pouvaient tous les deux participer.

« Ton compagnon hein ? Comme Scotty et Allison ? Très bien dans ce cas, si je fais ça ... » Commença avec une voix vaguement ironique Stiles.

Derek arqua un sourcil curieux de voir ce que son Bêta désirait faire. Stiles se décolla avec une vitesse impressionnante du mur et vient coller son corps à celui de Derek, plaquant ses lèvres charnues et timides sur les siennes. L'Alpha se figea et écarquilla de surprise les yeux. Il ne l'avait clairement pas vu venir celle-là. Les mains de Stiles avaient fermement agrippé son T-shirt, histoire de garder son équilibre précaire sur ses pointes de pieds. Le baiser était tremblant et timide, chaste aussi. Stiles relâcha sa prise et recula vivement, les joues rouges. Sa respiration saccadée frôlait le visage de Derek et son cœur battait de nouveau à tout rompre. Il voulait déstabiliser son Alpha, et lui faire perdre son sourire narquois. Bon il avait au moins effacé le dit sourire, pour le reste il était plus touché qu'il ne s'y attendait. Pourtant c'était le même baiser que le matin même, juste moins précis et expérimenté que quand Derek l'avait initié. Mais pour excuse, ce n'était que la seconde fois dans sa vie que Stiles embrassait quelqu'un.

L'hyperactif ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortait. Il fixa les yeux de Derek, qui viraient lentement au rouge carmin et qui le fixaient lui sans se détourner. Sur le coup, il fut sûr d'avoir commis la bourde de trop. Il déglutit difficilement mais ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Quelque part en lui, il se disait qu'après tout Derek avait commencé à l'entrepôt alors il serait mal venu qu'il lui reproche un second baiser. Une part de lui, plus timorée et craintive, avait peur d'avoir définitivement énervé l'Alpha et d'avoir dépassé les limites pour de bon. Stiles n'anticipa pas la réaction de Derek, pas plus qu'il ne comprit directement ce qui se passait. Il se retrouva juste de nouveau pressé contre le mur par le corps imposant de son compagnon, et les lèvres taquines de ce dernier vinrent recouvrir les siennes. Le baiser restait extrêmement tendre et lent, mais il était moins timide et expérimentale que celui de Stiles. Timidement, Stiles tenta de répondre au baiser du mieux que son inexpérience lui permettait. Il passa sans vraiment s'en rendre compte les bras autour de la nuque de Derek et l'attira involontairement un peu plus contre lui. L'Alpha mordilla délicatement la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon. Le glapissement de surprise de Stiles sous la pincette permit à Derek approfondir le baiser et d'arracher un gémissement à son compagnon.

Finalement, Derek lâcha les lèvres de Stiles doucement, sans pour autant décoller son corps du sien. Il laissa à l'adolescent essoufflé le temps de reprendre sa respiration en venant embrasser délicatement son menton puis son cou. Les mains de l'Alpha se posèrent d'elles-mêmes sur la taille de son compagnon pour le serrer contre lui. Quand il quitta son cou pour croiser le regard toujours légèrement perdu de Stiles, Derek se détacha sans réellement le lâcher. Il hésitait clairement entre s'éloigner pour de bon ou garder précieusement contre lui son compagnon, qui semblait perdu. Il n'eut guère le choix au final. Le peu qu'il s'éloigna et relâcha sa prise suffit pour que Stiles réagisse. Instinctivement, l'hyperactif vient se coller de nouveau contre Derek, et cacha son visage dans le creux de sa nuque, reniflant son odeur et écoutant le cœur de son aîné. C'était amusant de constater que leurs cœurs battaient au même rythme, bien trop rapide, et presque en symbiose. Le silence s'installa et l'aîné referma doucement ses bras autour de la forme blottie contre lui. De longues minutes passèrent. Ils étaient relativement biens et sereins comme cela.

« Maman ... » Murmura Stiles dans le cou de Derek sans bouger.

« Hum... ?! » Fut le seul commentaire de l'aîné qui resserra doucement sa prise sur lui, curieux de comprendre ce que désirait son compagnon.

« Mon point d'ancrage... C'est Maman. C'est à elle que je pense depuis que Peter m'a ... Enfin je pense beaucoup à elle ces derniers jours, chaque fois que ça va mal. Alors je suppose que c'est elle mon point d'ancrage, même si ça fait mal à chaque fois... » Expliqua Stiles en s'éloignant un peu pour croiser le regard de Derek. Ce dernier se contenta de sourire et de déposer un chaste baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, satisfaits ?
> 
> J'aime particulièrement le début du chapitre entre Scott et Stiles...
> 
> Joyeux Noël.


	6. Repos de l'âme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice: Miyakano.
> 
> Note: Oui j'ai osé mettre Derek au travail ! Mais enfin, ce n'est pas incompatible.
> 
> Merci à nouveau pour vos review. Ils sont toujours ce qui me motive à poursuivre et puis voilà.
> 
> Alors je sais, pour celles et ceux avec qui je parle en dehors, que j'avais dit que je ferais un OS sterek. Le truc étant que même si j'ai une idée, je n'arrive à rien écrire et le peu que j'ai rédigé a été aussi vite effacé parce que de trop mauvaise qualité selon mes critères... Du coup, on va dire adieu à l'OS et je vous ai rédigé un chapitre... J'aime cette fic, mais pas toujours simple de la rédiger.

Le silence régnait dans l'appartement. Derek continuait de travailler sur ses documents et son ordinateur portable. Stiles avait été étonné quand il avait sorti l'appareil. En réalité, il n'avait jamais imaginé que son Alpha avait un travail quelconque. Cela brisait un peu le mythe mais ça pouvait expliquer certaines choses, comme sa superbe voiture et le logement. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup parlé depuis le baiser. En réalité, ils étaient restés un moment blottis l'un contre l'autre avant que Derek ne lâche son compagnon. Une fois sûr que Stiles ne risquait plus la crise ou de devenir incontrôlable, il avait jugé préférable de s'éloigner. Et comme l'adolescent ne voulait pas de toute évidence partir, le plus vieux avait décidé de travailler quand même. Tant pis pour le secret, il avait des comptes à finir. C'était donc sous le regard surpris de son Bêta, qu'il avait sorti l'ordinateur et les documents. Installé sur le divan, il avait repris son travail consciencieusement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles était sorti de son immobilisme. Il était venu s'installer lui aussi sur le divan. Et puis, de manière inattendue, il s'était allongé et avait déposé sa tête sur les jambes de Derek. L'Alpha avait eu un moment d'arrêt complet, pris au dépourvu. Mais à voir les yeux fermés et l'air fatigué de son compagnon, il n'avait rien dit ou fait pour le repousser. Stiles dormait mal, et ce n'était certainement pas une simple nuit qui allait le retaper malgré sa nature de Lycanthrope. Du coup, Derek avait juste abdiqué. Il avait passé une main dans les cheveux courts, avant de reprendre ses calculs avec attention. Depuis, le calme régnait dans la pièce. Et même si l'heure passait lentement, Derek n'avait aucune envie de réveiller Stiles. Il se sentait plutôt étrangement bien avec leur proximité.

« Je suis désolé... » La voix rauque et encore un peu endormie de Stiles résonna doucement. Derek ne sursauta pas. Il se contenta de froncer des sourcils. Il ne l'avait pas senti s'éveiller.

« Pour ? » Se contenta de répondre l'Alpha en finalisant son calcul.

Il ne voyait pas de quoi son compagnon parlait exactement, mais chercher un lien direct entre les propos et l'instant présent avec Stiles ... Il devait y avoir un lien, mais pour le moment seul l'hyperactif l'avait de toute évidence fait. Stiles se contenta de se tourner pour croiser le regard de Derek. Il ne se releva pas. De toute évidence, il se sentait bien dans la position allongée. Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent. L'adolescent lécha puis mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, peu sûr de comment poursuivre ou quoi dire. Le plus dur était de ne pas vexer son petit ami... Tiens étaient-ils en couple ? Il fallut à Stiles un effort de concentration pour ne pas dévier de sa pensée première. Après avoir inspiré, il tenta de s'expliquer.

« T'avoir comparé à Peter... Avoir dit qu'il aurait été un meilleur Alpha que toi... J'étais en colère, je ne le pense pas tu sais. » Se lança-t-il en bougeant les mains. Derek évita de peu de se prendre une gifle involontaire et se contenta de fixer Stiles en silence, alors que lui se débattait toujours en gesticulant pour s'expliquer. « Je sais que tu ne m'aurais jamais mordu toi. Tu n'es pas du genre à imposer cela n'est-ce pas ? Je sais bien que tu fais de ton mieux pour être un bon Alpha, que tu as aussi ton passé, ton histoire et tout le reste... . Ça ne doit pas être évident de tout gérer à toi seul, sans réel soutient. Et moi, je te sors sûrement la pire chose qu'on puisse te dire. Et ma seule excuse est que je me sentais perdu et en colère, que je voulais te forcer à réagir parce que j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir ... »

Un doigt se posa sur les lèvres charnues mettant fin au débit de paroles impressionnant. Derek se demandait parfois comment Stiles pouvait sortir autant d'informations de sa jolie bouche en si peu de temps. Il était aisé de se perdre quand il parlait. Cependant, ce n'était jamais inintéressant. Le Lycan retira lentement son doigt, profitant de l'occasion pour caresser les lèvres et le menton de son compagnon. Les yeux de Stiles ne le quittaient pas. Derek tenta un sourire rassurant et tendre. Il ne voulait pas d'excuses, il n'avait même pas envie de répondre. Stiles n'avait pas totalement tort. Peter s'était préparé à être Alpha, lui pas. Il l'était devenu pour éviter que la responsabilité ne retombe sur Scott, guère prêt. Il n'avait pas menti ni manipulé l'Oméga. Il existait bien un mythe très vieux qui disait que si on tuait celui qui vous avait mordu on redevenait humain. Mais il y avait quand même une chance sur deux pour que Scott devienne un Alpha. Et aussi doué et volontaire qu'il pouvait l'être, Derek restait persuadé qu'il ne contrôlerait pas son loup dans ce cas-là. Et c'était une responsabilité et un risque qu'il s'était refusé à prendre. Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'en était foutu de savoir qu'on pensait qu'il avait fait ça par vengeance ou ambition. Peu importait ce qu'on pensait de lui, autrefois seul l'avis de Laura et l'idée de ce que Peter aurait pu penser comptait. Et maintenant ? Il devrait se sentir libre, et ne plus accorder de crédit aux avis des autres. Mais étrangement, celui de Stiles comptait pour lui. Et l'idée d'avoir été comparé à Peter, vu l'image que son compagnon en avait, n'était pas réjouissante. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait raison. Peter était peut-être bouffé par sa haine et son côté bestial, mais il était certainement plus prêt que lui pour le rang d'Alpha.

« Ne t'excuse pas. » Se contenta de répondre Derek avant de reporter son regard avec un soupir contenu sur ses documents.

« Quoi!? Mais non ! » S'offusqua Stiles en se redressant comme un ressort et manquant de peu la collision frontale avec Derek. « Non, alors là non... Tu ne peux pas ... Mais merde quoi, fâche-toi sur moi ! Râle-moi dessus, prouve-moi que tu m'en veux. Je ne sais pas moi, venge-toi ! Mais ne me dis surtout pas que c'est rien, parce que non ça ne l'est pas ! Je t'ai blessé, je le sais même si tu n'as rien dit. Je me sens mal ... Alors au moins accepte mes excuses. »

« Stiles ... » Commença Derek, avant de se pencher et de déposer le dossier sur la table basse. « Écoute tu avais raison ok ? Peter s'était préparé à être Alpha, moi pas. Je n'ai jamais eu cette ambition. Alors tu as raison, Peter aurait mieux géré certaines choses que moi. »

« Mais ... T'es un bon Alpha ! Tu es quelqu'un qui prend soin des autres et qui ne leur impose rien. Bon j'avoue tu es froid et distant, un peu terrifiant au premier contact. Mais en fait, tu ne fais que te protéger et c'est compréhensible. Cependant quand tu t'attaches, quand on te connaît, on remarque que tu es quelqu'un qui prend soin de ses proches, protecteur et quelque part serviable et tendre... Regarde tu n'étais pas obligé d'aider Scott, vu comme il t'a envoyé balader. Mais tu le fais ! Peter pas, il voulait juste qu'il tue, qu'il se soumette. Il voulait une meute ! Toi, tu n'en crées pas une tu ... »

« J'ai mordu Jackson. » Se contenta de déclarer Derek, sans regarder Stiles.

« Ah. » Murmura surpris Stiles. Enfin pas tant que cela, vu le mal que Jackson s'était donné pour obtenir la morsure et devenir l'égal de Scott. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, il désirait être un Lycanthrope et l'avait presque littéralement crié sur tous les toits de la ville.

« Donc tu vois, je ne suis peut-être pas mieux que lui. Si ce n'est que je ne tue personne. Parce que je suppose que c'est ce que tu vas me rétorquer. » Ajouta Derek en ramenant ses yeux sur Stiles.

« Attends ne pousse pas non plus ... T'as un côté dramatique et culpabilisateur ou quoi ? Jackson a tanné Scott pendant des semaines pour devenir Lycanthrope ! Même les Argent savent qu'il désire le devenir ! Je suis étonné d'ailleurs que ça ne soit pas sur son profil Facebook. Sincèrement, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Il le voulait, tu ne l'as pas forcé non plus. » Contra rapidement l'hyperactif en s'appuyant un peu plus contre les jambes de son compagnon.

« Tu essayes de me trouver des excuses ? » Questionna l'Alpha en ramenant son regard sur le plus jeune.

« Non... Enfin peut-être, mais tu sais que j'ai raison ! » Répliqua avec un vaste mouvement de bras Stiles.

Derek se contenta d'attraper le poignet avant de vraiment se prendre un coup. Ce gamin était complètement incapable de ne pas bouger dans tous les sens, sauf quand il dormait. Stiles ancra son regard déterminé à celui de Derek. Ce dernier ne détourna pas les yeux, il ne manquerait plus que ça. Il savait que son compagnon pouvait lui tenir tête, et qu'il accepterait une certaine rébellion de sa part vu son rang dans la meute. Il n'allait certainement pas devenir le dominé par contre. Il resterait le dominant de leur couple. Ils se défièrent du regard un long moment. Stiles grimaça doucement mais tenta de se montrer déterminé. Derek relâcha son poignet pour agripper sans prévention le T-shirt de son compagnon. Il tira légèrement pour l'attirer à lui et plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes brièvement. Le baiser fût court et chaste, juste un frôlement. L'Alpha ne chercha même pas à comprendre d'où venait ce besoin de contact avec Stiles.

« Tu ... Tu essayes de me perturber ! Tricheur. » Lâcha Stiles dans un souffle à la fin du baiser.

« Plains-toi ... » La taquina Derek avec un sourire amusé.

« Non, je ne me plains pas. Je ne te savais pas si tactile. Enfin, j'ai bien remarqué que tu n'étais pas contre le contact physique... Mais aussi romantique, non. » Persifla l'adolescent avec un sourire amusé avant de se pencher pour déposer à son tour ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné. Derek grogna doucement quand il s'éloigna. «En fait, tu aimes bien le contact physique ... »

« Uniquement avec toi. » Répliqua l'Alpha en attirant son compagnon sur ses genoux.

Stiles s'installa confortablement sur lui, et coinça sa tête dans son cou. Il inspira profondément. L'odeur de la peau de Derek pénétra doucement ses narines. C'était enivrant. Il ferma les yeux et inhala encore fois. La senteur typique de son compagnon avait un pouvoir à la fois rassurant et apaisant mais aussi affolant. Il était très vite perturbé. En même temps, il était toujours un adolescent avec des hormones en ébullition. Et son loup semblait désirer encore plus de contact. Stiles était encore loin de tout maîtriser. Si rien que l'odeur de Derek affolait ses sens... Instinctivement, il déposa un baiser dans le creux de la nuque offerte. Il le sentit frissonner et sourit doucement. Mais Stiles restait Stiles et en se redressant ses yeux se posèrent sur les documents qui semblaient tant occuper Derek pendant qu'il dormait.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un job... D'ailleurs tu fais quoi comme travail ?» Questionna-t-il en ramenant ses yeux sur son compagnon.

« Comptable. Je n'ai pas abandonné mes clients de New-York. L'avantage, c'est que je peux travailler à distance. » Répondit complaisamment Derek.

« Je vois. C'est cool. En fait, t'as une vie complète en dehors de ce qu'on sait de toi. Une existence dont on ne sait rien et à laquelle on n'appartient pas. Au fond, tu pourrais repartir et ... » Stiles s'arrêta de lui-même en grimaçant, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Derek, Stiles réalisa qu'il pouvait lui aussi l'abandonner. Comme sa mère, comme les autres... Il pouvait partir, retourner à New York et reprendre la vie qu'il avait avant de revenir à Beacon Hills. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait se séparer temporairement de son père et de Scott. Au moins le temps de l'université, il serait loin d'eux. Mais ce ne serait que temporaire. Il ne savait pas comment il vivrait un départ de Derek. Les tremblements secouèrent légèrement son corps. Il ne le niait pas, Stiles souffrait d'une peur latente de l'abandon de ses proches. C'était un contre coup de la mort de sa mère. Il s'accrochait désespérément à ses proches. Et réaliser qu'il pouvait perdre Derek était oppressant. L'air semblait avoir disparu de la pièce. Combien de fois avait-il eu des crises de panique cette semaine ? Les bras de Derek l'enlacèrent doucement et il se retrouva blotti contre son torse, sans vraiment le réaliser.

« Une vie dont tu fais partie, quoiqu'il arrive maintenant. » Chuchota Derek contre sa tête. « Respire Stiles, essaye de calmer ton cœur. Tu t'affoles pour rien. »

Stiles ignorait comment Derek avait pu deviner ce qui le faisait paniquer et créait de nouveau cette nouvelle cassure dans son équilibre. C'était horriblement douloureux, comme un retour en arrière pour l'hyperactif. Il avait bataillé durement pour sortir la tête de l'eau, pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre après son deuil et pour ne plus se sentir coupable. Il y était arrivé au fond, rendant le change par ses pitreries et grâce à son ironie, sa vision de choses et aussi parce que son père et Scott avaient été là. Il s'était battu presque deux ans pour remettre tout en équilibre, pour surmonter sa douleur et surtout pour redevenir quelqu'un de stable. Et il avait juste fallu que Scott devienne Lycanthrope pour que tout vacille dangereusement. Il avait fallu que Peter fasse de lui un élément dans son plan de vengeance et le morde, pour que ce qu'il tentait de conserver comme normalité de vie s'effondre. Et Stiles redevenait ce gamin apeuré, perdu et qui se sentait coupable de tout au point de se faire mal. Les crises de panique et le silence obstiné reprenaient leur droit et il n'arrivait même plus à les surmonter. Certes, il y avait toujours eu des moments plus compliqués et un peu déprimants. Mais jamais à ce point-là. Il avait besoin de se trouver une nouvelle force, d'assumer et d'accepter pour redevenir au maximum lui-même. Pour son père, qui ne méritait pas de revivre sa dépression. Pour Scott, qui avait besoin de lui. Pour sa mère, qu'il voulait rendre fière malgré tout. Et pour Derek, qui avait besoin de lui fort et non pas faible et pleurnichard. Pourtant, c'était sûrement l'image qu'il renvoyait à son Alpha.

Stiles sentit les bras le serrer un peu plus fort. Il posa son front sur l'épaule de Derek et tenta de se concentrer sur les battements de cœur régulier de son compagnon. L'odeur de Derek était rassurante, la chaleur émanant de son corps aussi. Sa respiration était posée et sereine, lente et profonde tout comme son cœur battait régulièrement. En se focalisant sur cela, Stiles arriva lentement à diminuer sa panique et à reprendre contenance et le contrôle de son corps. Il remarqua aussi qu'une des mains de Derek caressait doucement son dos de manière réconfortante. Après quelques minutes, il était plus posé et calmé. Pour autant, il ne bougea pas. Il se sentait bien comme ça, les yeux fermés à se laisser câliner par Derek. D'ailleurs, si on lui avait dit que le Lycan était capable de ce genre d'attention il ne l'aurait pas cru un seul instant. Pourtant, c'était devenu une évidence depuis la veille. L'Alpha savait être extrêmement tendre, doux et patient avec lui. Il le réconfortait et le consolait, lui offrant au passage un sentiment de sécurité. C'était comme s'il savait quoi faire pour l'apaiser. Ou alors c'était lié à la meute. Mais les deux convenaient parfaitement à Stiles.

« Est-ce qu'on est un couple ? » La question sortit d'elle-même avant même que Stiles ne prenne conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Un couple ? » Répéta vaguement surpris Derek.

« Oui tu sais comme Allison et Scotty. » Répliqua Stiles en se détachant de son compagnon, pour se réinstaller sur le divan correctement. « Ou comme Lydia et Jackson... avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Un couple quoi. »

Derek laissa le silence s'installer de nouveau. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée que d'un coup Stiles remette de la distance entre eux, s'éloigne de lui. Il n'était pas un spécialiste mais il savait au moins que quand l'adolescent fuyait le contact et comptait ses mots ce n'était pas bon signe. Seulement, il était hors de question qu'il compare leur lien à celui de McCall avec la descendante des Argent. Néanmoins, il comprenait le sens de la question de Stiles et aussi le pourquoi il demandait. Il ressentait le besoin de stabilité du plus jeune. Le silence devenait pesant, et en tournant la tête il constata que Stiles s'était installé à l'autre bout de divan et restait bien immobile. Dire que Derek ignorait quoi répondre était un peu exagéré, il était juste assez compliqué pour lui de dire certaines choses à voix haute. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il devait répondre.

« Non pas comme Allison et Scott ou Lydia et Jackson » Répliqua l'Alpha. Il grimaça vaguement en prononçant le nom de la jeune fille blonde, le grand amour de Stiles pour ce qu'il en savait. L'idée n'avait rien de plaisante, surtout pas pour son loup. Il avait un côté exclusif et possessif dans ce genre de relation, surtout si on parlait de son compagnon. Le plus compliqué serait de l'expliquer à Stiles.

« Je vois... Je comprends note. » Murmura le plus jeune, dans un murmure. Stiles mordilla ses lèvres mais n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de regarder son téléphone portable pour savoir l'heure et constata que Scott lui avait envoyé un message.

« Non tu ne vois pas. » Répliqua un peu vivement Derek. «Je ne me vois pas passer ma vie entre deux comme Allison et Scott. Les ruptures et réconciliations, ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes. Quant à ton autre exemple, ils se sont séparés pour ce que je sais non ? Je... Enfin je suis quelqu'un d'assez possessif et qui aime les choses claires, comme tu as dû le remarquer. Alors c'est soit l'un soit l'autre. L'entre deux reste inacceptable, en encore plus pour un Loup-garou. »

Stiles fixa Derek. Il ignorait s'il l'avait vexé, si Derek tentait de lui faire une déclaration ou juste le remettre à sa place. L'Alpha le regardait sans se démonter. Il n'avait pas spécialement l'air commode et il grogna de frustration. Il était clairement incapable de se faire comprendre. Pas avec des mots du moins... Plus rapidement que nécessaire, Derek se rapprocha de Stiles pour l'agripper et l'attirer vers lui. Il déposa un baiser rapide sur la tempe de son compagnon.

« Il est hors de question que je te perde toi aussi... » Se contenta de murmurer Derek contre la peau de Stiles. « Alors oui, on est un couple. »

Stiles hocha positivement de la tête. Il se laissa aller un moment, confortablement contre Derek, à nouveau. L'Alpha soupira soulagé et enserra un peu plus étroitement son compagnon. Finalement, il n'était pas si nul avec les mots quand il le fallait vraiment. Mais rassurer Stiles était toujours compliqué, il avait l'art de prendre les choses d'une manière ... Ou alors Derek n'était pas doué pour exprimer ses sentiments. Stiles gigota contre lui et le Lycan relâcha un peu son étreinte pour laisser l'adolescent revenir se percher sur ses genoux. Complaisamment, Derek le laissa faire sans broncher. Il savait être accommodant... Enfin, il l'était avec Stiles dans le cadre de leur relation, pour le reste il savait être têtu et butté comme un âne. Et il le savait. Mais tant qu'il aurait Stiles près de lui, il pourrait s'améliorer. Il en était sûr.

« Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? » Questionna de manière inattendue Stiles au bout de quelques minutes.

« Stiles... Tu devrais rentrer, non ? » Tenta de répliquer Derek calmement, même si son cœur avait clairement manqué un battement. Le Bêta avait vraiment un effet intriguant et unique sur lui. Il ne niait pas ce qu'il ressentait, mais là ça allait un peu trop loin et trop vite.

« Je comprends... C'est que mon père est encore de service de nuit, et je serais seul. Je n'arrive pas à dormir quand je suis sans personne à la maison... Et je ne peux pas crécher chez Scotty, je sais qu'il va voir Allison ... Alors mais ... J'ai dormi avec toi hier. C'est juste plus facile avec quelqu'un, avec toi... Mais je comprends. » Répondit Stiles docilement.

« Ok... Tu peux rester, mais juste cette nuit. » Abdiqua Derek avec un soupir. Il était faible. Il le savait, mais comment pourrait-il se sentir bien et dormir en sachant à quel point son compagnon se sentirait mal ?

« Cool, merci. » Rétorqua Stiles en se mettant debout. « Du coup, termine ce que tu faisais et moi je vais préparer le repas et envoyer un message à Scotty. »

Derek observa l'adolescent presque sautiller jusqu'à la cuisine, déterminé à préparer le repas. L'Alpha arqua un sourcil avant de reporter son regard sur son ordinateur portable. Il remarqua qu'il avait un e-mail. Derek ramena le regard sur Stiles, qui farfouillait dans le frigidaire et les armoires pour trouver de quoi faire un souper potable. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa.

« Stiles. » Appela-t-il attirant le regard de son compagnon sur lui. « Tu es pardonné. »

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il n'y avait pas que lui qui pouvait surprendre et faire des liens tardifs. Néanmoins il comprit très vite ce que Derek lui disait. Et un sourire vient fleurir sur les lèvres charnues et il se contenta d'hocher de la tête. Satisfait, Derek retourna à son travail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentaires, râleries et réclamations en review comme toujours...


	7. Âme brisée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice : Miyakano.
> 
> Note : Alors là je pense qu'après 7 mois, ce n'est plus des excuses que je vous dois. Le pire c'est que je ne peux pas vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai été si longue. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Bref voici un petit chapitre de plus, ne suivant pas forcément la saison 2 avec fidélité. Alors non je n'ai pas envie de voir Stiles souffrir, j'aime beaucoup ce personnage. Et si je peux écrire des choses amusantes mais mon humour est assez pince-sans rire et personnel. Et peut-être que j'ai des actions chez kleenex et que vous faire pleurer est le but...
> 
> Ceci dit, blague à part merci pour ceux qui ont lu et ceux qui auront le courage de la reprendre après cette longue pause.

Il se sentait brisé, comme si on lui avait arraché quelque chose de vital et précieux. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas dormi de la nuit, forçant ses sanglots incontrôlables à rester silencieux. Même si son père était de garde cette nuit, Stiles avait l'habitude de pleurer silencieusement et il ne comptait pas changer cela. L'oreiller était humide de larmes salées dont l'odeur emplissait ses narines. Quelle heure était-il ? Il faisait toujours nuit et sombre. Mais il n'avait plus besoin de lumière pour voir en pleine nuit. Assis en tailleur sur son lit, la gorge brûlante de ses pleurs et douloureuse, les yeux rougis et l'air absent, il observait les photographies et autres petites choses étalées sur son lit. Après des heures de lamentation silencieuse, au bord de la perte de contrôle et de la crise de nerfs, il avait sorti de sa cachette la boite et pris en main chaque chose qu'elle contenait. C'était tout ce qui lui restait de sa mère. Elle n'était plus là mais elle était son point d'ancrage. Alors il avait sorti ses souvenirs pour se maîtriser et s'apaiser. Il aurait pu aller voir Derek, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Pas après la vieille au lycée, pas après ce qu'il avait appris.

Il ne se souvenait pas de comment le sujet était arrivé sur la table au repas. En réalité, depuis quelques jours, Stiles vivait dans sa bulle doucereuse et en profitait largement. Il sortait avec Derek, ils formaient un couple. Et même si à la base l'idée était surprenante, elle apportait à Stiles son confort et équilibre. Il comptait pour quelqu'un d'autre que son père et Scott. En fait, l'idée d'être aimé et important de cette manière, désiré aussi, était rassurante. Il s'était un peu fermé au reste. Il aimait par-dessus tout les moments qu'il passait avec son petit-ami. Bon d'accord, le but premier de Derek restait d'entraîner son Bêta à se battre et se contrôler. Et il était un maître relativement sévère mais Stiles arrivait à se faire câliner. Au final, après quelques séances de combat et autres exercices, il obtenait aisément câlins et baisers en récompense. On avait peine à imaginer que Derek Hale pouvait être tendre et doux, mais en réalité il l'était avec son compagnon. Peut-être parce qu'il savait aussi que Stiles en avait besoin pour ne plus sombrer, pour réellement avancer et aller mieux. Ce que l'alpha n'avait sûrement pas prévu était le fait que ses camarades de classe pouvaient détruire d'un coup le peu de sérénité qu'il lui apportait.

C'était Scott qui avait dû lâcher qu'il était avec Derek et qu'il était un Loup-garou, parce qu'il était le seul au courant. Cela avait eu pour effet de ramener temporairement Stiles sur terre. Et oh comme il aurait aimé ne pas avoir été rappelé à la réalité. Qui avait commencé réellement ? Lydia qui avait fait remarquer qu'il était surprenant que quelqu'un comme Derek s'intéresse à lui ? Oh pas qu'elle niait que Stiles devait être intéressant pour certaines personnes mais quand même il y avait un monde entre lui et l'alpha, non ? Ou bien Jackson, qui désireux d'être Lycan et ayant été mordu sans conséquence, l'avait toisé narquoisement et lui avait demandé combien de temps avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer. La jalousie parlait clairement, mais Stiles avait juste retenu la perte de contrôle et son angoisse de tout faire foirer, d'être un danger, était revenue à la surface. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse avait raison, il souffrait toujours d'hyperactivité doublée d'un trouble de l'attention représentant un plus grand danger maintenant. Profitant de la conversation pour aborder le sujet, Scott lui avait rappelé que Derek était un Alpha maintenant et qu'il avait besoin d'une meute comme Peter... Seconde fissure plus importante dans son âme. Peter... Son simple nom avait ramené dans son esprit la nuit où il l'avait mordu et les conséquences... Et l'idée que Derek l'utilise, comme Allison avait enchéri dessus de manière protectrice.

Et Stiles s'était totalement brisé intérieurement. Mais son sourire était resté figé sur ses lèvres pâles.

Tout au long de leur heure de table, il avait maintenu en place son masque impénétrable alors qu'en lui tout se brisait. Sa petite bulle doucereuse avait explosé sous la pression d'une pointe d'aiguille. Ce qui l'avait apaisé et rassuré était analysé sous un autre jour. Derek le manipulait. Il n'y avait aucun mot de vrai dans ses discours. Il ne tenait pas à lui, il avait besoin d'un Bêta pas d'un amant ou compagnon. Stiles avait tenu et comme il n'avait cours avec personne après le repas, il avait filé en douce. Se réfugier chez lui dans sa chambre avant que son père ne parte n'avait pas été si compliqué. Ses sens lupins l'avaient aidé. Une fois sûr qu'il était seul, il s'était simplement effondré sur son lit. Il avait juste mal, il n'arrivait plus à penser sereinement. Il était de nouveau revenu à la case départ. Il n'avait pas été à l'entraînement au hangar, il n'avait même pas prévenu Derek. Son téléphone portable était sur vibreur, posé sur sa table de nuit depuis son retour. Il s'était juste enfermé dans sa douleur. Stiles sombrait tel le Titanic en plein Atlantique nord. Il se noyait dans sa souffrance redevenue palpable après la morsure. Dire qu'il avait cru avoir dépassé cela depuis le temps...

Le téléphone vibra sur le bois laqué et le son se répercuta étrangement fort pour ses oreilles sensibles. Mais Stiles ne bougea pas. Il n'avait pas une seule fois regardé son téléphone portable, pas répondu à un seul message ou coup de téléphone. Il ignorait le monde extérieur. A quoi bon y répondre ? C'était sûrement Scott qui lui parlait d'Allison ou lui posait une question. Ou pire Derek qui s'énervait qu'il ait osé manquer leur séance d'exercices. Il s'en foutait. Il avait envie que tout s'arrête. Il voulait être avec sa mère. Une larme ruissela le long de sa joue rougie et irritée. Sa mère... La seule personne capable de l'aimer et de le supporter, son soutient trop vite arraché. Combien de fois avait-il réfléchi lors d'une nuit d'insomnie à comment la rejoindre ? Combien de griffes rougeâtres et piquantes, combien de bleus inexplicables son père avait-il soigné après le départ de sa mère ? Combien de temps avait-il mis pour ressortir la tête de l'eau, redevenir l'enfant joyeux et bavard qu'il était ? Avait-il le droit d'imposer cela à son père à nouveau ? Il ne méritait sûrement pas cela. Il avait déjà perdu sa femme alors lui arrache son fils... De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si maintenant Stiles pouvait vraiment se blesser. Fichu système de régénération !

« Sors. Va-t'en. » Murmura l'adolescent sans tourner la tête, ses doigts caressant la photographie de sa mère lentement. « Tu peux crier, me malmener. Je m'en tape. »

« Non. » Court et bref et un peu brusque, l'adolescent tourna lentement la tête vers son alpha.

Ils s'observèrent en silence un long moment. Derek semblait analyser Stiles et le plus jeune chercher à deviner la raison de sa présence. L'alpha se débarrassa de sa veste sans attendre une invitation et vient s'asseoir près de lui sur le lit. Il posa son regard clair sur les objets divers et épars. Doucement, avec respect, il prit en main une des photographies et l'observa un moment avant de la déposer sur la couverture à sa place. Stiles, lui, admirait toujours d'un air absent l'image qu'il avait en main. Il ne bougeait pas, tendu comme un fil à couper le beurre, et luttant contre les larmes. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer devant Derek, d'être faible. Ce n'était pas ce que l'alpha attendait de lui.

« Elle était très belle. Tu lui ressembles pas mal. » Murmura Derek après un moment.

Il sentit ses lèvres trembler et les mordit violemment pour éviter de pleurer réellement. La tension se fit plus forte et contracta définitivement ses muscles. Il devait tenir, ne rien laisser transparaître avant que son alpha ne soit parti... Pourtant quand une main se posa dans le bas de son dos et l'attira fortement contre un torse musclé, il ne résista pas. Avec lenteur et une réelle douceur, Derek l'enlaça, le coinçant contre lui et caressant lentement son dos. Le front posé contre l'épaule de l'autre homme, Stiles laissa tomber ses propres murs et sanglota un long moment. Aucune remarque narquoise n'échappa à son aîné, qui se contenta de le consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et même quand il fut calmé, Derek ne le lâcha pas, le gardant tendrement en sécurité contre lui. Il sentait le mal être de Stiles à un niveau identique qu'après la morsure voire plus prononcé. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé. Par contre, il avait la certitude qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il apprendrait et qu'il voudrait remettre à place certaines personnes.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda doucement le plus vieux contre les cheveux de son compagnon.

« Ils ont... » Balbutia difficilement le plus jeune avant de reculer pour fixer l'autre droit dans les yeux. Finalement, il éclata : « Tu m'utilises ! T'as juste besoin d'une meute, et je suis tellement con et à la recherche d'affection que moi je gobe quand tu dis que tu m'aimes. Enfin note tu l'as jamais dit ! Mais t'en a rien à faire de moi ! Pas plus que les autres... T'as juste besoin de moi le temps d'avoir une vraie meute, après je serais trop encombrant... Et puis regarde-toi ! Comment quelqu'un comme toi pourrait vouloir de moi hein ? Comment j'ai pu naïvement croire que tu me trouvais bien un minimum. Et me faire croire que je pouvais me maîtriser ? Alors que c'est en fait impossible vu mes problèmes... Comment j'ai pu... »

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Derek avait planté ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains ancrées sur la taille de son compagnon empêchaient ce dernier de reculer encore. Il avait laissé Stiles sortir en partie tout ce qui le blessait sur le moment. La colère pouvait être salutaire mais il n'allait pas le laisser s'auto-détruire plus longtemps ni faire comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Parce que même si Stiles ne l'avait pas remarqué, l'éclat triste des yeux de Derek prouvait qu'il avait eu mal... Comment pouvait-il accepter qu'on croie qu'il manipulait Stiles ? Et risquer de le perdre ? Non impossible, pas maintenant qu'il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il était son compagnon et qu'il s'était réellement ouvert à ses sentiments. Alors oui, un baiser n'arrangerait pas tout mais il en avait besoin, pour que Stiles se taise, pour le sentir bien présent près de lui.

« Je t'aime. » C'était pur et sincère, non feint et inhabituel. Stiles papillonna des yeux devant l'aveu inattendu. Surtout après ce qu'il venait de sortir à Derek. « J'ignore qui t'a dit que je te manipulais, mais c'est faux. J'ai de vrais sentiments pour toi. Je ne le montre pas ouvertement peut-être parce que c'est compliqué pour moi maintenant... Mais je tiens à toi. Tu n'es pas seulement mon bêta. Et tu es un bon Lycanthrope. »

« Pourquoi tu es ... » Questionna Stiles perdu par les mots de Derek mais incapable d'y répondre de suite.

« Tu n'es pas venu me voir comme tous les jours et tu n'as répondu à aucun message... Je me suis dit que si quelque chose t'était arrivé, Scott aurait débarqué. Donc c'est que tu allais mal. » Expliqua délicatement avec un vague sourire Derek. Il déposa un baiser sur le nez de Stiles.

Lentement Stiles vient déposer son front contre celui de Derek. Il se sentait plus calme mais les pensées tournaient toujours en boucle en lui. Sans prévenir, Derek bascula et força Stiles à le suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit, l'Alpha gardant blotti contre lui son compagnon. L'adolescent nicha sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque et inspira fortement son odeur. Il utilisait ses sens lupins pour s'imprégner de Derek, de sa senteur, de sa chaleur et de sa présence. L'étreinte amoureuse et protectrice se resserra et le silence se fit lentement. Stiles ferma les yeux un moment.

« Je suis crevé. » Murmura-t-il contre la peau chaude de son petit-ami. « Je veux dire c'est fatiguant de pleurer et déprimer... Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Passé minuit depuis un moment. Essaye de dormir, Stiles. » Se contenta de répondre Derek doucement.

« Mon père est de service de nuit... » Tenta-t-il doucement.

« Je vais rester. Je serais encore là demain quand tu t'éveilleras, même si ton père est rentré entre temps. » Répondit rapidement Derek. « Tente de te reposer un peu maintenant. »

«J'aime bien dormir avec toi... T'apporte étrangement un sentiment de sécurité et de réconfort. Je suppose que c'est parce que tu es un Alpha. » Commenta Stiles en jouant du bout des doigts avec le T-shirt de Derek.

« Non, c'est parce que je t'aime et que je te protège. Je ne serais qu'humain tu aurais la même sensation... » Répliqua Derek. « Tu ne comptes pas dormir, n'est-ce pas ? »

«Si je dors, ils vont revenir. » Argumenta d'une voix tremblante Stiles. «Et si je ne parle pas, je vais penser et tout va redevenir... sombre dans ma tête et je vais de nouveau... »

« Ok on peut parler si tu veux. » La voix de Derek était douce, et l'étreinte autour de Stiles se resserra un peu calmant la panique qui commençait à naître en lui.

« T'accepterais qu'on aille au cinéma demain soir ? Je veux dire tous les couples ont des rendez-vous... Enfin sauf si tu veux que personne ne nous voit ensemble parce que ... je ne sais pas moi, t'as peut-être honte et je suis encore mineur ou tu ne veux juste pas qu'on... » Proposa sans trop réfléchir Stiles.

« Stiles... » Se contenta de l'interrompre Derek. Et nul besoin de voir sa tête pour deviner qu'il avait encore roulé des yeux. Stiles en était persuadé.

« Euh oui... » Murmura-t-il à voix basse.

«Quel film veux-tu aller voir ? » Questionna enfin Derek en posant sa main sur sa nuque pour la masser délicatement.

« Aucune idée mais je peux zieuter sur le net. » Stiles se redressa d'un coup, prèt à allumer son ordinateur mais une pression plus forte le fit retomber sur Derek.

« Cela peut attendre demain. » Commenta l'aîné. « Et c'est oui si ton père sait pour nous deux. »

«Attends... Tu veux que je dise à mon père que je sors... qu'on est ensemble ? » Questionna Stiles et cette fois-ci il se redressa pour observer bouche entrouverte Derek. « Et tu crois qu'il va bien le prendre ? »

« Je suppose que la nouvelle sera difficile à assimiler. » Répliqua en s'asseyant l'Alpha. «D'autant plus qu'on peut m'accuser de détournement de mineur, même si on n'a toujours pas été plus loin que quelques baisers. Mais si tu veux aller au cinéma avec moi, oui je veux autorisation de ton père avant. Tu préfères qu'il l'apprenne par Scott ou quelqu'un qui nous aura vus ensemble ? »

« Euh non... J'avoue que je ... Vaut mieux que je lui dise... Tu ... Tu pourrais être à quand je vais... ? » Demanda timidement l'adolescent avec un soupir.

« Si tu veux, je serais là. Et je pense que ton père, le choc passé, devrait accepter l'idée... Pas sans restrictions mais bon. » Derek attira délicatement Stiles contre lui à nouveau et se rallongea. « Maintenant, essaye de dormir un peu en rêvassant à notre rendez-vous. »

Stiles s'installa confortablement et se demanda comment il pouvait annoncer ça à son père sans se refiler une crise de panique. Néanmoins les battements de cœur lents et réguliers de Derek, ses doigts qui massaient sa nuque sensible et son dos, sa chaleur eurent raison de ses dernières forces. Lentement, l'adolescent sombra dans un vrai sommeil réparateur.


	8. âme à nu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice : NathDW  
> Note : Bon combien de temps ai-je mis cette fois-ci ? 4 mois ? 5 mois ? J'ai arrêté de compter j'avoue et je m'étonne que je n'abdique pas. Mais je vais la finir. Autre chose, j'espère avoir répondu à tous les commentaires. Yahoo a changé un truc et me met tous les review dans le même courriel du coup... Si je vous ai oublié, je suis vraiment désolée. Bref, me revoilà. Et sachez que vos review, même après plusieurs semaines et mois, me motivent toujours à rédiger la suite. Je commence à ramer pour caser le mot âme dans mes titres de chapitres moi....  
> En espérant avoir encore quelques lecteurs .... Bonne lecture

Deux semaines, c'était atrocement long. Enfin, tout était relatif d'après Stiles. Deux semaines de vacances, c'était en soi très court, mais deux semaines sans voir Derek, sans être avec son compagnon, c'était une éternité. C'était ironique d'imaginer que, quelques semaines plus tôt, cela ne l'aurait pas ennuyé de ne pas voir son aîné. Mais maintenant, c'était juste long. Bien sûr, il comprenait son père et la décision qu'il avait prise. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer ce qu'il était devenu, alors c'était sûrement normal que le shérif lui interdise de voir un ancien suspect de meurtre. Il avait vaguement mentionné le détournement de mineur aussi. Stiles n'avait que 16 ans, donc aux yeux de la loi, il était un enfant, et à ceux de son père encore plus. Peu importait qu'il ne se soit rien passé entre Derek et lui de plus que quelques baisers, cela restait illégal. Et quand l'hyperactif faisait l'effort de réfléchir de manière posée et logique, il savait que son père avait probablement raison de lui interdire cette fréquentation. Mais son cœur avait commencé à parler un autre langage. Et les choses avaient doucement dérapé. 

Puis Stiles s'était fermé comme une huître. Il avait perdu ce sourire vaguement retrouvé, et il vivait sa nouvelle condition comme un poids de plus en plus lourd. L'adolescent avait choisi de ne pas lutter cette fois-ci, fatigué de ces combats internes contre lui-même. A quoi bon? Quoiqu'il fasse, les pensées de deuil, de souffrance, noires, revenaient de plus en plus fortes et intenses. L'envie de rejoindre sa mère l'étreignait de plus en plus souvent. Alors, il tentait de sourire au moins à son père. Mais c'était plus facile d'être rêveur et de sembler heureux quand il avait droit aux baisers et étreintes de Derek, quand l’Alpha était là pour l'encourager, le soutenir et le consoler. Sans lui, tout semblait plus compliqué. Pourtant, il n'était pas vraiment seul. Il avait toujours ses amis, qui étaient plus ceux de Scott que les siens. Il avait appris par ce dernier que Derek s'était trouvé une meute. Il avait apparemment mordu 3 lycéens. Stiles comprenait ce choix, même si maintenant il n'avait plus ce lien privilégié avec l'aîné, si précieux pour lui. Peu à peu, en plus du sourire et de ses répliques ironiques, c'était son bavardage et son appétit qu'il avait perdu. Rapidement, le manque de sommeil s'était manifesté. D'un point de vu médical, Stiles présentait tous les symptômes d’une dépression, les mêmes qu'après la mort de sa mère. 

Et la pleine lune approchait. 

Et cette fois-ci, il devrait y faire face sans Derek, sans son Alpha et compagnon. Bien sûr, Scott, en bon ami, et héros prêt à sauver le monde, s'était proposé de l'aider. Stiles n’avait ni accepté, ni refusé. Peut-être que s'il perdait le contrôle, les chasseurs feraient ce qu'il fallait ... Et alors, il serait avec sa mère en sécurité.... L’angoisse le tenait éveillé tout autant que ses crises de larmes et ses idées noires. Il avait creusé bien profond la première fois, mais de toute évidence, il y avait moyen de s’enterrer encore plus ! L'appréhension de la future pleine lune augmentait chaque jour et rendait de plus en plus difficile pour Stiles de donner le change. Ses cernes parlaient pour lui, son teint livide aussi. 

Finalement, quelques jours avant la pleine lune, une vague éclaircie se présenta de manière inattendue. C'était un samedi matin, après une autre nuit presque blanche, alors que Stiles se contentait de picorer dans son bol de céréales, plus qu'il ne mangeait. En réalité, il jouait avec les morceaux de céréales pour rendre le change. Il n'avait pas faim. En face de lui, son père buvait son café tout en observant son fils par-dessus son journal. 

« Tu devrais passer l'après-midi avec Derek comme je travaille. » Proposa lentement le shérif.  
« Quoi ? », Murmura Stiles, qui en avait lâché sa cuillère de surprise. « Je croyais que tu étais contre, que c'était du détournement de mineur... » 

« Je sais. Mais je ne pense pas que rester enfermé dans ta chambre, seul, tout le weekend, t'aidera. Tu allais mieux quand tu étais avec lui, je crois. Et je préfère te voir sourire que déprimer comme cela. Alors, je n'approuve pas encore totalement l'idée que tu sortes avec quelqu'un de majeur, mais je suppose qu'aller au cinéma avec lui devrait t'aider. Je te demande d'être prudent, et de me dire si jamais les choses vont mal pour toi. Mais tu as la permission de le voir. » Expliqua calmement le shérif.

Un silence s'installa et Stiles se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Une part de lui était heureuse à l'idée de voir enfin Derek, et une autre craignait que l'Alpha n'ait plus besoin de lui. Mais son père n'avait pas tord, il avait besoin de le voir et de se changer les idées. Et il ne pouvait pas demander à Scott de passer du temps avec lui, puisqu'il avait décliné lui-même l'idée de sortir avec les deux couples. Lentement, un timide sourire fit son apparition sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. 

« Merci... », Murmura-t-il, vraiment reconnaissant de la liberté retrouvée. 

D'un autre côté, le shérif n’avait guère à se plaindre des deux amoureux. Derek avait accepté l'interdiction sans râler et Stiles avait obéi, n'allant pas voir l'autre homme. D'ailleurs, de toute évidence, ils n'avaient eu aucun contact ces deux dernières semaines. Le père de Stiles avait eu le temps de réfléchir et de se décider. Il espérait faire le bon choix. Mais face à l'épave que devenait son fils de nouveau, et il en ignorait la raison cette fois, il avait décidé de relâcher un peu la pression. Si voir Derek pouvait rendre son fils souriant et l'aider à surmonter ses démons, il pouvait accepter l'idée qu'ils soient ensemble. Ou du moins commencer à l'accepter, parce que cela restait un grand pas, et Derek n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves comme gendre idéal. Mais pour le moment, le shérif avait besoin d'aide pour remettre sur pieds son fils. Alors il acceptait de faire des concessions lui aussi. 

Stiles avait presque tourné en rond comme un lion en cage à l'idée de revoir Derek. Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, et très peu avaient une fin heureuse. En même temps, les propos tenus par ses amis revenaient, certes peut-être un peu déformés par son esprit déprimé, en boucle. Si Derek n'avait voulu qu'une meute, alors il n'avait plus besoin de Stiles maintenant qu'il avait trois Bêtas. De plus, il n'avait pas opposé beaucoup de résistance à leur séparation forcée... Stiles n'arrivait pas à voir de manière positive les choses. Peut-être était-il réellement le seul amoureux, le seul à souffrir de l'absence de l'autre. Mais il ne le saurait qu'en allant voir Derek. Et, même si apprendre qu'il n'était rien l’achèverait, il préférait savoir. Après bien des heures à hésiter, ruminer et verser quelques larmes, il s'était décidé à se rendre au hangar. 

L'hyperactif était arrivé avant l'heure habituelle d'entraînement. Il supposait que Derek serait seul, et il préférait se faire jeter en privé que face à sa nouvelle meute. La Camaro noire était garée devant le lieu d’entraînement et de rassemblement de la meute. Stiles utilisa ses dons de lycanthrope pour sentir la présence unique de son Alpha. Derek devait l'avoir senti approcher lui aussi. Il sentait son cœur battre trop vite et sa respiration se saccader. Après quelques minutes d’hésitation dues à l'angoisse, il s'était décidé à pénétrer dans le vieux bâtiment. Et sans surprise, il remarqua Derek qui semblait installer du matériel d'entraînement. L'alpha s'était immobilisé et l'observait maintenant avec les sourcils froncés. Il était impossible à Stiles de savoir ce que pouvait penser Derek en ce moment. Et il se sentait trop angoissé pour utiliser ses sens lupins. Son cœur battait si fort que ça bourdonnait dans ses oreilles. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Derek et tenta un vague sourire. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  Ton père t'a interdit de me voir. » Demanda l'Alpha d'une voix assez neutre. 

« Je.... en fait, il a changé d'avis. » Commença Stiles d'une voix tremblante, et d'un coup tout sorti en bloc : « Il pense qu’il peut tolérer que je te vois, si ça m'aide à aller mieux et à sourire... Donc comme il travaille, j'ai eu la permission de venir te voir et d’aller au cinéma. Oui, je sais, c'est étrange qu'il reste bloqué sur cette idée de cinéma, mais bon, c’est mon père. Et puis, je crois qu'il en a marre de me voir tirer la tronche parce que j'ai mal à l'intérieur.... Je n'aurais jamais cru que je souffrirais autant d'être loin de toi, c'est horrible comme sensation... Je veux dire, ce vide que tu as laissé en moi, et je ... Enfin, je sais que tu as une meute maintenant, mais je pensais que, peut-être, j'y avais toujours ma place. Après, je comprendrais que tu n'as plus besoin de moi maintenant et que tu veuilles que je m'en aille.... »

Le silence retomba alors que Stiles reprenait son souffle. Il fixait obstinément le sol, parce qu'il se sentait incapable de croiser le regard neutre et froid de son Alpha en ce moment. Il tentait tellement de se contrôler, il ne manquerait plus qu'il perde le contrôle, qu'il ne sentit pas Derek se déplacer. Il ne réalisa son mouvement que quand il sentit une paire de bras l'enlacer possessivement, et qu'il se retrouva collé contre le plus vieux. Subitement, la tension de ses muscles retomba et son angoisse s’apaisa, ramenant un rythme cardiaque un peu plus serein. Stiles relâcha son souffle, qu'il avait retenu, et rendit timidement son étreinte à Derek. 

« Tu m'as manqué. Il n'y a rien de pire pour un loup que d'être séparé de son compagnon. » Murmura doucement Derek contre ses cheveux. 

Stiles profita de l'étreinte protectrice, de la chaleur émanant du corps de son compagnon, et de son odeur. Il s’enivra doucement de la senteur typique de Derek et se colla un peu plus contre lui. Les mains de l’alpha étaient cajolantes dans son dos, glissant lentement et chassant les tensions musculaires. Il soupira doucement. Il était bien comme ça, et il pourrait rester un temps infini dans cette position. En contrepartie, Derek ne disait rien. Il se contentait de serrer contre lui son compagnon, et de profiter de leur contact physique. Il n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un pouvait lui manquer autant. Il comprenait mieux l'importance du lien qui l'unissait à Stiles, combien il était vital qu'ils puissent être ensemble, se voir, se sentir. Il avait besoin de lui. Même s'il avait respecté la décision du shérif, espérant que ce n’était qu'une question de temps, lutter contre son envie de voir son compagnon avait été compliqué. Et cela l'avait passablement rendu de mauvaise humeur et irascible avec les autres. En réalité, Stiles le rendait plus humain d'une certaine manière. Il était la meilleure part de lui. 

« Donne-moi trente secondes. » Chuchota Derek, en libérant Stiles de son étreinte pour prendre son téléphone portable dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il tapa vite fait un message. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Questionna, curieux comme toujours, Stiles. 

« J'annule l'entraînement des 3 autres. Je compte bien profiter de toi cet après-midi. » Commenta Derek en rangeant son téléphone portable. 

« Mais je peux m'entraîner avec la meute ! » Argua vivement Stiles en gesticulant. 

« Bien sûr, et tu vas tomber endormi en plein milieu. » Soupira Derek. « Je peux sentir ton état de fatigue, et je vois tes cernes. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas réellement dormi Stiles ? » 

« Pas longtemps. Quelques nuits, mais ça va, je t'assure, je peux assurer, ou regarder, si tu refuses que j'y participe, monsieur l'Alpha » Rétorqua le plus jeune en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine avec un air boudeur. Derek arqua un sourcil et dissimula au mieux un sourire amusé. 

« D'accord, alors moi, j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps rien qu'avec toi, et qui sait, d'aller voir ce film au cinéma... Mais si tu préfères t'entraîner, je peux leur envoyer un autre message leur demandant de venir s’entrainer. » Répondit calmement Derek avec une voix plus ou moins neutre. 

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il désirait paraître fort et utile pour la meute, pas être le maillon faible qu'on pourrait chasser, ou par qui les ennemis pourraient détruire la meute. Mais d'un autre côté, après 2 semaines loin de Derek, l'idée d'avoir son compagnon juste pour lui, de se câliner un peu et de profiter d'un moment de couple, plus que de meute l'attirait.... Finalement, l'hyperactif soupira et acquiesça de la tête doucement. Derek répondit avec un léger sourire et l'attira dans le fond du hangar, là où se trouvait un coin repos, comme l'avait appelé Stiles. Ce n'était pas aussi confortable que l'appartement de l’alpha, mais cela permettait de se poser un moment pour souffler. On voyait clairement que la meute avait maintenant un membre féminin, car le sofa avait hérité de coussins et d'un plaid. Stiles s'installa contre Derek, assis à moitié sur lui, la tête posée sur son épaule et il ferma les yeux. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour s’endormir profondément, rassuré par la chaleur émanant du corps de son aîné et la présence de son compagnon. 

Derek eut un léger sourire, mi-amusé, mi-attendri, en sentant Stiles s'endormir si facilement dans ses bras. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de l'adolescent et le serra un peu plus. Moins de deux mois plus tôt, ils se toléraient à peine. Bien sûr, l'Alpha ne pouvait nier qu'il avait un respect certain, et peut-être plus, pour son cadet, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Il n'était pour Stiles et Scott qu'une source d’ennuis, un ennemi potentiel plus qu'un allié, sauf quand la situation l'exigeait. Et puis Derek avait volé à Scott le droit de devenir Alpha. Oh, pas qu'il voulait pourrir la vie de McCall, juste qu'il savait qu'il y avait plus de chance que, en tuant Peter, il se retrouve Alpha. Et Derek doutait que l'adolescent soit prêt pour cela. En même temps, il ne nierait pas qu'il y avait une part de vengeance. Peter avait pris la vie de Laura .... Et il avait senti l'odeur de sang sur Stiles, et plus ou moins deviné. Ceci-dit, que l'adolescent vienne lui demander son aide l'avait surpris, et encore plus quand l'hyperactif s'était de lui-même soumis à son autorité. Contrairement à Scott, Stiles avait peur de déraper, et ne se sentait pas capable de gérer seul sa lycanthropie naissante. Mais de là à imaginer qu'ils finiraient en couple... Derek devait s'avouer qu'il avait trop longtemps ignoré et muselé son loup pour ce genre de sentiment, et que la première pleine lune en tant qu'Alpha l'avait accru. Il l'avait lui-même expliqué à McCall, un Alpha était toujours plus proche de son loup. Et allez un peu demander à un vrai loup de ne pas marquer son compagnon de vie... 

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un moment, et inspira profondément l'odeur typique de Stiles. Il n'avait pas menti, son compagnon lui avait manqué, et rien n'était pire pour un lycan que d'être séparé de force de son compagnon. Il n'avait pas été si étonné que cela de découvrir qui était son âme sœur, pour parler comme les humains, pas trop. C'était en soit logique vu leur habitude de se sauver la vie et de se tenir tête. Il ne s’attendait juste pas à ce que Stiles le réalise si vite, et l'accepte si bien. Mais l'adolescent allait très mal, et de toute évidence, ce lien unique était devenu une bouée de sauvetage et surtout une éclaircie dans son monde grisâtre. Néanmoins, Derek savait qu'il l’aimait vraiment et sincèrement, comme c'était son cas. Ils étaient deux âmes assez abîmées, mais qui, ensemble, avaient un parfait équilibre. Il resserra doucement son emprise sur le plus jeune. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile mais cette fois-ci, il était près à se battre pour sauvegarder leur relation et protéger son compagnon au mieux. Ils méritaient tous deux un peu de bonheur. 

Stiles resta endormi un long moment, et au final Derek commença à somnoler doucement. Il n'émergea que quand il sentit son compagnon bouger délicatement contre lui. L'alpha ouvrit un œil et observa un moment Stiles. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire lumineux en réponse et s'installa à ses cotés pour s'étirer. Finalement, la sieste lui avait fait un bien fou et il se sentait mieux. Derek n'avait pas eu tord par rapport à l'idée de se reposer un peu. Il sentit dans son dos Derek s’étirer lui aussi et se mettre debout. 

« Donc on va au cinéma.... » Murmura lentement l'adolescent. 

« Hum bien sur c'est ce qu'on a prévu. Une idée de film ? » Questionna Derek en s'étendant précautionneusement. 

« Thor 2 est sorti et tu sais je suis un grand fan de Marvel. Bon mon préféré reste Barman, j'ai toujours adoré Batman. Peut-être parce qu'on a un ou deux truc en commun.... Mais Thor n'est pas mal dans son genre, particulièrement avec l'humour décapant de Loki. Je me doute que ce n'est pas ton genre de film du tout ... » S'anima Stiles en se mettant debout et gesticulant sous le regard plus qu'amusé de Derek. 

« J'aime beaucoup les répartis de Loki. » Commenta l'Alpha avec un sourire. 

« Tu as regardé Thor. » S'étonna Stiles en ouvrant la bouche en grand sous l'effet de surprise.

« Au cinéma avec Laura quand il est sorti. Enfant, je lisais des Marvel aussi. » Ajouta Derek. « Donc Thor 2 est parfait pour notre sotie au cinéma. » 

«Super ! » Commenta Stiles en venant voler un rapide baiser à Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors pour la petite histoire, écrire pendant les fêtes d'années ce n'est pas le top. Deux semaines et deux essaie pour y arriver. Je pense doucement à la clôturer. Au passage, bonne année et mes meilleurs vœux, tout ce que vous pouvez souhaiter de mieux.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice : Clina 
> 
> Avertissement : Je me permets de reprendre la saison 2 mais d'en modifier un peu la chronologie et les faits, après tout c'est une version divergente de la série donc autant continuer et inclure le Kanima et le reste de manière fluide et logique. Ce qui bien sûr changera certaines choses. Les yeux de Stiles sont bleus non pas parce qu'il a tué quelqu'un, mais parce que suite à un gif sur Tumblr j'avais choisi cette couleur pour ses yeux lupins bien avant qu'on en sache la signification dans la saison 3… 
> 
> Note : Je vis toujours. Je pourrais m'excuser sans fin parce que je réalise très bien que cela fait entre 1 an et 18 mois que je n'ai rien édité ou presque ici. Je n'ose même pas imaginer encore avoir des lecteurs. Mais voilà, la vie d'adulte a ses priorités, mon année a été chaotique point de vue horaires et personnel. Je ferai de mon mieux niveau fic mais je ne promets rien. J’ai suivi l'idée générale de poursuivre en plusieurs chapitres. Je remercie d'ailleurs tous ceux ayant laissé une review. Beaucoup sont anonymes et je ne vais pas répondre personnellement à chacune ici. Sachez juste que ça m'a fait plaisir et que ça m'a motivé, certes un peu tard, à revenir. Pour l’anecdote, j'avais rédigé une partie du chapitre en octobre 2014, mais j’ai coincé à un moment. J'avais l'idée mais je n'arrivais pas à rendre cela tel que je l'avais en tête ni fluide donc j'ai effacé et recommencé.

Stiles observait avec curiosité Derek sortir des chaînes et autres instruments de torture d'un vieux coffre. L'Alpha l'avait ramené dans l’entrepôt, et de toute évidence au vu du symbole gravé sur le couvercle, c'était un objet familial. L'adolescent aurait bien fait une blague sur les pratiques sado-masochistes des loup-garous ou des Hale, mais il savait pertinemment que le tout servait à l’entraînement des lycanthropes. Il n'était pas stupide, Derek avait bien dû aller chercher quelque part les chaînes qu'il avait tentées de lui mettre lors de la dernière pleine lune. Et Stiles en déduisait que c'était pour lui et les trois autres Bêtas. C'était logique. La pleine lune approchait et cela rendait nerveux l'hyperactif. La dernière fois, il les avait refusées de manière assez violente et Derek n'avait jamais su le maintenir attaché. Hors cette fois-ci, il serait quatre Bêtas instables. Comment son compagnon allait-il réussir à les maîtriser tous ? C'était une idée angoissante, pénible. Il avait peur. Peur de blesser Derek ou un des autres loups. Peur de réussir à s'enfuir et de tuer quelqu'un ou d'être tué par un chasseur. Peur de faire du mal à son père ou à Scott. Peur que son père découvre tout. Peur de perdre le contrôle définitivement et de revenir souillé du sang d'une victime. Son hyperactivité ne lui permettait pas de réellement se focaliser sur son point d'ancrage bien que celui-ci soit solide. Il pourrait être distrait en une seconde par une pensée fugace qu'il voudrait suivre, et alors il oublierait de se contrôler et son loup prendrait le dessus… Ou il allait être trop agressif et une bagarre avec…

 

« Arrête. » C'était un ordre mais la voix était étrangement douce et légèrement inquiète. Stiles releva les yeux avec l'expression d'un enfant pris en faute peinte sur le visage.

 

« Tu peux lire les pensées ? Comme dans Twilight ? Les loups d'une même meute partagent leurs pensées dans les romans… Et non, ce n'est pas mon genre de littérature, mais tu sais quand j'ai cherché des trucs sur la lycanthropie au début pour Scott, j'ai trouvé des références au bouquin et je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Après tout elle est peut-être une métamorphe, l’auteure je veux dire... » Déclara Stiles d'un bloc en se levant de sa place pour s'approcher du fameux coffre et de son Alpha.

 

Silence. C'était la réponse actuelle de Derek. En fait, l'Alpha avait juste froncé les sourcils et il l'observait silencieusement. Stiles hésita sur la signification de l'expression et l'absence de réparties vocales. Derek n'avait jamais été bavard. On pouvait même dire qu'il comptait ses mots quand il parlait. Il donnait les explications au compte-gouttes, ce qui irritait souvent Scott. Néanmoins, il était plus ouvert avec Stiles. Il avait toujours répondu à ses questions, il utilisait les mots et les gestes pour l'apaiser en cas de crises. Du coup, le jeune Bêta hésitait sur comment interpréter ce silence.

 

« Tu as fini ? » Questionna l’aîné en s'accroupissant près du coffre et en prenant une chaîne reliée à une espèce de serre-tête avec des épines ou des clous, il ne savait pas trop comment les qualifier. « Non, je ne suis pas télépathe. Nous ne pouvons pas lire dans les pensées des autres membres de la meute. Par contre, je peux sentir ton odeur. Et crois-moi l'odeur, bien qu'unique pour chaque personne, peut en révéler long sur ses sentiments immédiats. Presque toutes les émotions ont une senteur typique mélangée à celle unique de chaque être. C'est dû aux hormones sécrétées. Et je peux entendre ton cœur battre plus vite et ta respiration s'accélérer. Je te connais assez bien, donc tu es entrain de te paniquer tout seul. Vu la date, je dirais à cause de la pleine lune. »

 

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à rejoindre les forces de l'ordre ? » La question échappa d'elle-même à Stiles. Derek tourna la tête et l'observa avec un vague étonnement dans le regard et un léger sourire amusé attaché aux lèvres. « Non, mais t'as une puissance de déduction… En prime, avec tout ce que tu peux capter comme informations via tes sens, tu serais un super bon policier. Crois-moi, j'en connais des choses sur ce métier. »

 

Stiles s'agenouilla en face de Derek et il attrapa une des chaînes. Elles étaient toutes emmêlées. Ce qui devait expliquer pourquoi Derek les avait ramenées maintenant et pourquoi il les triait. L'Alpha vérifiait probablement leur solidité, et choisissait celles qu'il utiliserait avec ses Bêtas. C'était logique, autant en choisir qui résisteraient à la force d'un lycanthrope désireux d'aller chasser. Stiles batailla un peu avec celle qu'il avait en main avant de réussir à la sortir, et il entreprit de défaire les quelques nœuds, qui la retenait prisonnière au tas de chaînes encore dans le coffre.

 

« Je suppose que tu n'as jamais eu à les utiliser ? Comme tu es né lycanthrope, tu dois savoir te contrôler plus aisément. » Questionna l'adolescent sans relever la tête pour observer le plus vieux.

 

« Celle que tu as en main, c'est la mienne. » Répondit Derek et Stiles releva vivement la tête pour l'observer en papillonnant des yeux. « On les utilisait pour l’entraînement et pour contraindre les loups instables pendant la pleine lune. En fait, enfant j'avais un certain contrôle sur moi-même pour ce genre de choses. Mais à l'adolescence, j'ai perdu le contrôle. J'étais moins facilement soumis à l'autorité de notre Alpha… Je me suis un peu rebellé comme tout adolescent. Du coup, ma sœur m'a entraîné avec un mantra, et Peter a essayé de me trouver un meilleur point d’ancrage que celui que j'avais. Et à chaque pleine lune, bien que j'essayais d'y échapper quand j'avais un match, j'étais attaché. Le reste de la meute, les adultes, ceux qui avaient le contrôle, restaient avec nous. On passait la nuit dans la cave tous ensemble. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'on a tous eu le contrôle qu'on s'est permis de courir dans la forêt en meute… Donc non, je n'ai pas toujours eu un super contrôle sur mon loup. Cela s'apprend. C'est juste plus facile quand on est né lycanthrope et qu'on a donc une meute. »

 

« Tu pratiquais un sport ? » Questionna Stiles doucement. Il était rare que Derek parle de son passé et de sa famille. Non, en fait, c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait et Stiles ne voulait en rien briser ce moment, qu'il considérait comme unique et précieux.

 

« Yep, j'étais capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball du lycée. » Répliqua Derek. « Je t'apprendrais à jouer si tu veux. » Ajouta t-il avec un sourire et un clin d’œil, qui firent un peu rougir Stiles.

 

« Ok. Dis… Je peux utiliser tes chaînes à la prochaine pleine lune ? » Demanda Stiles avec une voix légèrement hésitante.

 

« Tu n'en auras pas trop besoin, je crois. En fait, tu... » Derek s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase et il fronça les sourcils.

 

L'attention de l'Alpha se tourna vers l'entrée du hangar. Stiles se concentra pour activer ses perceptions lupines. En général, il faisait l'inverse : il focalisait son énergie et son attention pour les mettre en veilleuse, histoire de ne pas se sentir agressé par tous les bruits et toutes les odeurs autour de lui. C'était donc plus facile de les endormir que de les éveiller ses fameux sens lupins. Mais avec de la concentration, il réussit à percevoir un battement de cœur plus ou moins régulier et une respiration. Quelqu'un approchait du hangar lentement. Stiles fronça à son tour ses sourcils, ses pupilles bougeant rapidement bien qu'il ne lisait rien ou ne fixait rien, signe de concentration et de réflexion chez lui. Finalement, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un autre loup-garou et pas un de la meute. Enfin, il ne croyait pas qu'il s’agisse d'un des autres Bêtas. Ce n'est lorsque l'autre ouvrit la porte, qu'il repéra l'odeur tellement familière qu'il n'y avait pas fait vraiment attention. Scott venait de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Et il avançait d'un pas sûr de lui vers eux. Son regard dévia sur le coffre et ses chaînes, s'arrêta brièvement étonné sur Stiles, avant de durcir et de se poser sur Derek. L'Alpha était maintenant debout, bras croisés sur la poitrine, et il observait avec curiosité le nouveau venu. L'expression de Derek était une nouvelle fois neutre, et Stiles regretta brièvement qu'il ne puisse afficher son expression plus amicale et ouverte à d'autres personnes que lui.

 

« Tu comptes enchaîner Stiles pour la pleine lune ? C'est comme cela que tu l'aides ? » Questionna un peu durement Scott, qui se sentait protecteur envers son meilleur ami. Lui aussi pouvait par moment sentir l'odeur de l'angoisse, de la tristesse et du mal-être sur l'hyperactif.

 

« Scotty... » Commença Stiles peu désireux d'éviter de voir son meilleur ami et son petit-ami se disputer.

 

« Stiles n'a pas besoin d'être attaché. Enfin sauf si cela le rassure. » Commenta Derek de sa voix neutre sans ciller du regard. Il avait toujours eu une bonne maîtrise de lui, enfin du moins depuis que Stiles le connaissait. Il était, en théorie, impossible de percer ses pensées quand il arborait cet air totalement neutre et froid.

 

« Oh c'est pour tes autres Bêtas ? Quel bon Alpha tu fais franchement. Les attacher c'est vraiment plus simple, n'est-ce pas ? » Ajouta Scott en serrant des poings.

 

« Et bien, à moins que tu ne préfères qu'ils courent en ville et tuent des humains, c'est encore la solution la plus pratique jusqu'à ce qu'ils se maîtrisent du moins. Et désolé, mais seul je peux difficilement les contenir sans une petite aide. » Il y avait un grande pointe d'ironie dans la voix de Derek et un moment Stiles, qui restait pour le moment silencieux mais en proie à une légère angoisse, trouva Scott un peu faux-cul. Après tout, il avait dû l'attacher lors de sa première pleine lune et Allison en avait fait de même le mois dernier.

 

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas déjà ce qu'ils font tes protégés ? Courir en ville et semer des cadavres ? Le credo de base ce n'était pas le secret ? » Réattaqua l'Oméga avec fougue. Il se sentait toujours autant sur ses gardes avec Derek. Et il le voyait presque comme un ennemi. Après tout, il lui avait pris Stiles. « Ce n'est pas ta faute peut-être la nouvelle série de meurtres? Tu n'aurais pas oublié de les enfermer un soir ? Ou bien tu leur as dit que tuer un membre de leur famille était autorisé ? C'est ce que tu as fait non pour être Alpha... »

 

« Scott la ferme ! » Stiles avait presque crié et sa remarque fut accompagnée d'un grognement. Il pouvait sentir ses griffes frôler la peau de sa paume de main, et il était persuadé que ses yeux étaient bleus. Néanmoins Scott s'était tu, pris au dépourvu, et Derek n'avait pas répliqué, focalisant son attention sur son compagnon. L'approche de la pleine lune rendait la maîtrise de soi de Stiles aléatoire. « J'en ai marre à la fin ! J'ai fait un choix, celui qui me semblait le meilleur quand Peter m'a mordu. Parce que moi comparé à toi, j'ai besoin d'un Alpha, j'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un pour m'aider, m'apaiser et me soutenir. J'ai besoin d'avoir l'impression de compter et d'être important, de faire partie d'un tout. Je ne peux pas gérer ça tout seul. Je me connais. Je connais mes limites, et seul je ne peux pas avoir un super contrôle de moi. J'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un qui peut me forcer à garder le contrôle, si je dérape. J'ai besoin d'avoir une meute. »

 

Il y eut un silence dans l'entrepôt uniquement perturbé par la respiration saccadée et bruyante de Stiles. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul à encore respirer. Derek s'était légèrement tourné vers lui, focalisant toute son attention sur lui, bien qu'il lançait de fréquents regards à Scott. Quant à son meilleur ami, il le regardait avec un air vaguement choqué. Quand Stiles était en colère contre lui, il le boudait simplement. C'était rare qu'il s'emporte ainsi. Lentement, Stiles reprit ses esprits et ses yeux virèrent à leur couleur whisky habituelle alors qu'il desserrait les poings, griffes rétractées. L'hyperactif passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Scott et lui n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de sa situation actuelle, de la meute et de sa relation particulière avec Derek. Parce que Scott détestait l'Alpha et que Stiles ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec lui. Parce qu'il avait naïvement cru qu'éviter le sujet, et avoir les deux était possible sans rien mettre au clair auparavant.

 

« Et je sais que tu es en colère contre Derek, parce qu'il a tué Peter à ta place. Je sais que tu ne l'as jamais vraiment apprécié, je ne peux pas te critiquer, je ne pensais guère mieux au départ. Mais voilà, on a ce lien particulier, qui dépasse celui de l'Alpha et du Bêta. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, juste d'accepter. Mon père a bien su le faire lui, alors qu’entre nous il a toutes les raisons du monde d'être contre pour une question de lois, de différence d'âge et de casier judiciaire… Alors moi j'en ai marre. J'ai accepté ta relation avec Allison, je vous sers même de messager depuis un mois. J'ai rien dit quand tu as passé plus de temps avec elle qu'avec moi. J'ai même pas râlé d'être mis de côté, de te voir devenir populaire et de te faire de nouveaux amis… J'ai accepté et je t'ai conseillé, soutenu envers et contre tout… Tu ne peux pas juste, même si tu n'apprécies pas Derek et que tu ne connais que ses mauvais côtés, me soutenir ou être heureux pour moi ? Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère et ça ne changera rien que tu sois ou non de la meute… Mais j'ai autant besoin de lui que de toi ou de mon père… Juste arrêtez de vous prendre la tête, de chercher la petite bête et de vous disputer pour un rien… Juste tolérez-vous si vous n’êtes pas capable de vous supporter. »

 

Le silence revient dans le hangar après le discours de Stiles. Derek observa son compagnon puis il lança un regard à Scott. Il comprenait ou du moins il essayait de comprendre le lien qui unissait les deux adolescents. Même s'il pouvait avouer être un peu jaloux de leur complicité plus que visible, il essayait de faire avec. Une part de lui avait imaginé que Scott rejoindrait la meute à la suite de Stiles. Mais il n'en avait rien été et il le comprenait. Lâchant du regard son compagnon, l'Alpha observa attentivement l'Oméga. Ce dernier regardait Stiles avec une expression indéchiffrable tant elle était le mélange de diverses émotions contradictoires. Finalement, il offrit un sourire à Stiles.

 

« Ok je suis désolé… Mais comprends-moi... » Murmura-t-il en réponse au long discours de son meilleur ami.

 

« Oh mais moi, je te comprends, c'est plutôt toi qui ne comprends pas ma situation. Maintenant, soit tu fais un effort d'amabilité et tu nous dis ce que tu veux, soit tu peux repartir parce que je suis lassé de la tension palpable ambiante qui règne ici. » Contrecarra Stiles lentement.

 

« Je vais faire un effort… Il faut vraiment que je parle avec Derek à propos de ces meurtres... » Commenta Scott avec un sourire pour son meilleur ami avant de regarder l'Alpha.

 

« Qui ne sont pas l’œuvre de loup-garous. » Se contenta de dire Derek en haussant les épaules, et il s'agenouilla de nouveau près du coffre pour finir de démêler les chaînes d'entraînement.

 

« Mais ce ne sont pas les chasseurs vu qu'il était humain ? Et c'est le père d'Isaac… Donc je ne sais pas… Quand on en a parlé à midi avec Allison, Stiles a dit que son père pensait à une attaque d'animal encore une fois. » Ajouta Scott en venant un peu plus près. « Je sais qu'on ne se supporte pas, mais on pourrait s'allier contre cette créature… De plus, le grand-père d'Allison est arrivé en ville et il y a plus de chasseurs qu'avant. »

 

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette créature. En fait, je n'ai aucune idée précise ou même supposition pour le moment. » Expliqua Derek. « Ma priorité là tout de suite, c'est la pleine lune et mes Bêtas. Je ne peux pas risquer leur vie avec les Argent en ville, et surtout pas avec Gérard Argent… Ensuite, il faudrait soit plus d'informations, soit réussir à l’attraper pour savoir ce qu'elle est. Probablement un métamorphe, mais d'un genre solitaire. »

 

Et Stiles savait que c'était tout ce que Derek connaissait sur le sujet, parce qu'ils avaient eu cette conversation un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il avait été inquiet que la créature puisse attaquer son père, surtout quand ce dernier lui avait donné plus d’informations sur le meurtre du père d'Isaac. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs manqué la journée de cours. Erica et Boyd l'avaient rejoint en sortant du lycée, quant à lui il était venu chercher refuge ici près de son compagnon. Il n'était pas encore un grand ami avec les trois autres Bêtas, qui lui avaient fait comprendre qu'ils le toléraient à peine. Mais vu son statut de compagnon de l'Alpha et l'aura de colère que ce dernier avait dégagé quand Erica et Isaac lui avaient conseillé d'aller voir ailleurs… Ils avaient abdiqué et accepté sa présence. En gros, ils se toléraient pour les entraînements et les réunions de meute. Mais par la force des choses et étant membre de la même meute, peu à peu l'ambiance s'adoucissait. Peut-être un jour arriveraient-ils tous à former une meute unie. Peut-être même que Scott les rejoindrait.

 

« Donc tu ne comptes pas intervenir ? » Questionna Scott vaguement frustré.

 

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » Rétorqua Derek en lui lançant un regard. « J'ai dit que la pleine lune était demain, que je devais d'abord assurer la sécurité de mes Bêtas et celle des habitants de cette ville… Parce que c'est mon premier rôle en tant qu'Alpha. Et ensuite, après-demain, je traquerais la créature inconnue parce que je me dois de protéger mon territoire pour le bien-être de ma meute et celui des humains vivant dessus. »

 

« Je peux faire des recherches même si on n'a pas énormément d'indices pouvant aider. Je veux dire à part qu'il dit avoir de sacrés griffes capables de déchirer la peau humain sur plusieurs centimètres de profondeur. Et aussi mon père a parlé d'une substance inconnue. Ils l'ont envoyée au laboratoire pour analyse… Mais je doute qu'ils trouvent quelque chose. » Ajouta Stiles lentement en se focalisant sur un point vague dans le fond du hangar. « Et puis, tu devrais aussi penser à la pleine lune Scotty. »

 

« Je sais me contrôler. » Répliqua Scott en s'approchant un peu plus près. Et il observa le contenu du coffre avec une certaine curiosité.

 

« Oui, je sais ça fait assez délire sado-masochiste, je me suis fait la même réflexion plus tôt. » Répliqua Stiles avec un sourire amusé. Derek se contenta de rouler des yeux avec un léger soupir et un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

 

« Je ne suis pas fan des chaînes. Et de toute manière la dernière fois que tu m’as enchaîné pendant la pleine lune, j'ai brisé les menottes et filé par la fenêtre. » Répliqua avec amusement Scott. Et Stiles prit un air outré et boudeur.

 

« D’ailleurs, j'ai ramé à expliquer cela à mon père ! Mais celles-ci sont différentes… Enfin je crois. » Commenta Stiles avec un regard interrogatif pour Derek.

 

« Hum… Elles ont été conçues pour l’entraînement des lycanthropes. Elles sont en théorie solides et enduites d’aconit. Donc oui, elles sont plus résistantes qu'une simple paire de menottes. » Expliqua calmement Derek en finissant de démêler ses chaînes.

 

« Tu peux passer la pleine lune avec nous si tu veux. Même si Isaac et Erica me détestent, ils ne sont pas si terribles que cela. Il faut juste apprendre à les connaître et les apprivoiser. J'avoue qu'avec Boyd c'est un plus compliqué. Comme Derek, il maîtrise l'art de ne rien laisser paraître donc bon... » Babilla Stiles avec une voix plus normale et joyeuse.

 

« Euh Stiles, je doute que je puisse passer la pleine lune ici. » Commenta doucement Scott en regardant l'Alpha. Il n'était pas membre de la meute et ses rapports avec Derek étaient plutôt compliqués. Il doutait que l'Alpha accepte sa présence au sein de la meute juste parce qu'il était ami avec Stiles.

 

« Tu ne me déranges pas. Limite tu pourrais même m'aider. » Fut la seule réaction de Derek sans accorder aux deux adolescents un seul regard.

 

« Ah tu vois… Enfin si tu préfères être avec Allison. Note, tu as jusqu’à demain pour te décider. » Répliqua Stiles avec une joie non feinte. Scott, lui, se contenta d'observer avec surprise et curiosité Derek. C'était nouveau ce genre d'ouverture d'esprit et ce comportement amical.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le retour de Scott et le début d'une intrigue un peu plus vaste et aventureuse bien que la lycanthropie de Stiles et sa manière de la gérer reste mon intrigue principale.  
> Comme toujours, le formulaire de réclamations se trouve ci-dessous.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice : Clina 
> 
> Avertissement : Je continue de réécrire la saison 2 à ma manière. Ah il est sensé y avoir un passage action. Chose que je n’écris jamais donc si c’est nul, toutes mes excuses. 
> 
> Note : Je suis de retour. Je devais poster ce chapitre il y a 3 semaines, seulement voilà j’ai eu beaucoup de travail en mai et pas mal de gros problèmes IRL qui ont monopolisé mon temps et tué mon imagination d’auteur. Voici la liste des fics que je compte continuer : Entre ombre et lumière (sterek) ; Déchéance et errance de l'âme (sterek) ; Histoire de couple moderne (newtmas) ; Mémoires (TMR) ; Petite histoire de meute (TW) ; Séduction et sentiments (sterek) ; Instinct lupin (sterek, maximum 4 chapitres). Voilà c'est tout. Le reste non fini est abandonné. J'ai d’autres idées de fics OS ou à multiples chapitres mais sur le fandom The maze runner (majoritairement Newtmas même si j’inclurais bien Minho). Celles-là je ne sois pas sûre de les rédiger un jour. On verra bien.

Stiles appréhendait la pleine lune. C’était la deuxième qu’il vivait en tant que lycanthrope. Il n’avait pas de souvenirs très précis de la première, juste des réminiscences vagues et ce que Derek lui en avait dit. Néanmoins, il s’angoissait. Son Alpha avait beau le rassurer, lui expliquer que cette fois-ci cela se passerait mieux grâce à son point d’ancrage et leur lien, il était quand même stressé. La pensée positive n’avait jamais été son fort. Et la peur le rendait nerveux, au point de presque tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Pourtant, contrairement à ses craintes des deux dernières semaines, il n’y ferait pas face seul. Il serait avec la meute et son meilleur ami. D’ailleurs, Scott était là. Ils étaient tous là dans le hangar avec leur Alpha.

Il releva la tête et observa un moment les autres loups-garous présents. Derek, qui attirait toujours son regard quand il se sentait apeuré ou incertain, finissait d’installer ses chaînes d’entraînement. Il était calme et serein. Mais il ne subissait pas la pleine lune de la même manière que les autres. Isaac et Erica semblaient curieux et légèrement tendus. Boyd était fidèle à lui-même et il observait de loin les préparatifs avec attention. Scott, lui, était à ses côtés mains dans les poches de sa veste à étudier les autres. Il manifestait une certaine curiosité pour la meute depuis la veille, depuis l’éclat de colère de Stiles. Son meilleur ami avait posé beaucoup de questions sur ce qu’ils faisaient tous ensemble et le ressenti de Stiles. Il semblait désireux de savoir comment on vivait le fait d’être une part d’un tout aussi soudé qu’une meute de lycanthropes.

« Et toi, tu ne la ressens pas la pleine lune ? » Questionna finalement la seule fille du groupe.

« Si. Plus intensément que vous. Mais j’ai appris à accepter et contrôler mon loup et à rester lucide. Cela viendra avec le temps. Pour le moment, les chaînes vous éviteront de courir en ville pour assouvir votre soif de chasse et de sang. » Expliqua lentement Derek en se redressant. « Vous voudrez tuer tout le monde y compris moi. »

« Et ces deux-là aussi vont être enchaînés ? » Ce n’était pas vraiment une question qui sortit de la bouche d’Isaac, toujours méfiant envers Scott et Stiles. Et Derek soupira. Il était sûr d’avoir déjà eu cette conversation la veille.

« Scott se maîtrise très bien maintenant. Alors à moins qu’il tienne à ce que je l’attache pour vous tenir compagnie, ce ne sera pas utile. Stiles se contrôle aussi. » Répliqua Derek avec une voix moins patiente.

« Et ils sont là pourquoi alors ? » Enchaîna le blond toujours un peu sur la défensive. Stiles mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. L’effet de la lune montante dans le ciel nocturne se faisait de plus en plus sentir, les rendant tous nerveux, belliqueux et plus enclins à l’agacement pour ne pas dire à la colère.

« Parce qu’une meute est unie et soudée ? » Proposa calmement Stiles alors que Derek fermait les yeux et lâchait un léger grognement.

« Et McCall est de la meute maintenant ? » Cracha presque Isaac. Erica se rapprocha et posa une main qui devait se vouloir apaisante sur son bras. Scott eut le bon goût de ne pas relever, se contentant de lancer un regard à Stiles qui, lui, paniquait de voir la situation déraper.

« Je vais finir par céder à mon loup. » Grogna Derek sans expliciter la pensée réelle qui lui venait en tête. « Allez vous préparer ou je vous jure que je vais m’énerver. »

C’était un ordre. Clair et net. Et les trois Bêtas y obéirent directement, presque au pas de course. Ils savaient ce qu’ils avaient à faire. Scott arqua un sourcil interrogateur quand il remarqua que Stiles ne bougeait pas pour suivre les autres. L’hyperactif haussa légèrement les épaules. Il ne se sentait pas concerné par l’ordre de son Alpha, et il avait cette capacité à résister à la soumission. Derek attrapa une autre chaîne en grognant, visiblement pas de bonne humeur. Certes il se contrôlait très bien lors des pleines lunes, et loin était encore le moment où il pourrait profiter avec sa meute d’une course en forêt lors de ces nuits spéciales. Ils devaient se contrôler d’abord. Et lui, il sentait l’influence de la lune et son loup qui grinçait des crocs à chaque rébellion. Il était plus maussade et perdait plus vite patience. Néanmoins, la présence de Stiles près de lui apaisa un moment la tension interne qui lui tendait les muscles douloureusement. Au moins, ils seraient trois à gérer les autres et son compagnon était là. Cela l’aidait comme lors de la première pleine lune de Stiles.

Stiles soupira légèrement et il s’approcha encore un peu plus de Derek. Aussi fidèle qu’une ombre Scott imita son mouvement. Mais son attention était plutôt focalisée sur les trois autres Bêtas qui se préparaient à la nuit. Il sentait comme les autres l’influence de la lune montante. La nuit s’était déjà installée. Tout n’était qu’une question de temps. Il se demandait sincèrement si cela allait fonctionner. Derek aurait sûrement besoin d’aide, il se doutait que même un Alpha aurait des difficultés à gérer trois ou quatre loups en proie à l’envie de sang. Le hangar était vaste, et les lieux pour attacher les autres déjà préparés. Derek se releva avec trois chaînes en main et il soupira. Il lui restait peu de temps avant que ses Bêtas ne se transforment. Il se dirigea donc vers le trio suivi de près par Stiles et Scott.

Stiles était de plus en plus nerveux. Il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure assez violemment et bougeait les mains. Il n’arrivait pas à décider si les mains dans les poches de sa veste ou en dehors était le mieux. Il soupira à nouveau et inspira profondément. Il devait se calmer. Il devait prouver qu’il avait sa place dans la meute et qu’il savait se contrôler. Il se devait d’aider son compagnon avec les autres Bêtas. Et aussi de rassurer Scott, en lui montrant comment les choses se passaient réellement entre Derek et lui. Il ne savait même plus ce qui l’angoissait le plus cette nuit : mentir à son père sur où il était, prouver à Scott son lien avec Derek, aider son Alpha avec les Bêtas qui seraient enragés, ou bien la peur de perdre le contrôle ? Peut-être était-ce un peu de tout. Peut-être qu’il réfléchissait de trop comme toujours.

« Bon. Je vais commencer par Erica. Je resterai à proximité tout comme Scott et Stiles. Vous ne risquerez rien. » Expliqua Derek en montrant les chaînes d’entraînement. « Le but est autant de vous protéger que de protéger ceux qui sont dehors. Il va falloir que vous luttiez, que vous vous raccrochiez à votre point d’ancrage. »

L’Alpha avait conscience qu’ils n’y arriveraient peut-être pas tous cette nuit. Il savait que parfois il fallait du temps pour trouver le bon point d’ancrage à sa nature humaine. De plus, ce dernier pouvait varier avec les événements de la vie. Derek l’avait vécu adolescent. D’ailleurs ce dernier avait changé récemment à nouveau. Il avait conscience de l’épreuve que cette nuit serait tant pour lui que pour sa meute. Il était le seul adulte, et il devrait gérer trois Bêtas en mode rage meurtrière. Il espérait sincèrement que Stiles et Scott arriveraient à se gérer sans son aide. La nuit allait être longue et peu reposante. Finalement, heureusement que le lendemain était un dimanche, jour de repos pour tous.

Derek s’approcha lentement de la seule louve de la meute, et il lui montra la couronne sertie de clous. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Mais comme Derek l’avait expliqué, elle était plus apte à supporter la douleur de par sa nature de femme. Isaac agrippa la blonde pour la maintenir en place pendant que Derek posait la couronne sur sa tête et serrait les vis. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la jeune femme se débatte et hurle de douleur. Puis le silence revint dans le hangar. Derek attacha ensuite les mains d’Erica à deux barres en fer à l’intérieur du bus où les Bêtas avaient pris place. L’Alpha enchaîna ensuite Boyd non loin de son amie. Isaac choisit de s’éloigner un peu et tendit docilement les poignets non pas sans un regard aux deux autres Bêtas. Derek fit signe à Scott de sortir du bus de la tête alors qu’il sécurisait les attaches. Scott entraîna à sa suite un Stiles de plus en plus stressé.

« Essaie de te calmer, Stiles. » Murmura-t-il en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. « Tu vas nous faire une crise de panique sinon. »

« Facile à dire pour toi…. » Murmura d’une voix blanche l’autre lycanthrope.

« Tu peux le faire. Tu t’es contrôlé tout le mois non ? Il n’y a eu aucun incident… Et puis Derek dit que tu es capable de le faire. Allez positive un peu ! Et non, je ne veux pas de protestation… Répète-toi juste : je peux le faire. » Proposa gentiment le jeune hispanique avec un sourire réconfortant. Il releva la tête quand Derek sortit du bus avec un soupir fatigué.

« La nuit va être longue. » Murmura ce dernier avec un air las. Il n’appréhendait pas vraiment ce qui allait arriver. Il espérait juste qu’aucun lycanthrope ne s’enfuirait hors du hangar. Scott hocha la tête et Stiles, lui, se mordit à nouveau la lèvre inférieure.

Les grognements haineux retentirent relativement vite dans le hangar. Scott releva la tête et fixa le bus. Il était sur ses gardes. Il sentait aussi l’influence de la pleine lune, son envie de se métamorphoser pour aller courir en pleine forêt. Mais il savait se contenir. Il savait calmer son loup et lui faire entendre raison. Derek observa aussi le bus. Il ne semblait même pas influencé par l’attraction lunaire. À ce moment précis, il ressentait l’appel de la lune et son loup qui se manifestait. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas prêt à sortir pour faire la fête. En fait, l’attention de son loup était tournée vers son compagnon, tout comme les sens de Derek l’étaient. Et Stiles avait un peu plus de mal à se contrôler. Étrangement, il ne désirait guère sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait ou partir gambader en pleine ville. Néanmoins, il sentait sa présence plus forte et il sut que ses yeux avaient changé de couleur. Il les ferma fermement, dans l’espoir de dissimuler ce petit inconvénient aux deux autres loups. Il aurait aimé être plus fort. Stiles serra des poings et il sentit ses griffes déchirer légèrement la peau de ses paumes. Pour autant il ne se métamorphosa pas totalement et ne ressentit pas cette envie de sang ou de combat en lui. Son contrôle était certes encore balbutiant mais il fonctionnait. Aussi se concentra-t-il sur les odeurs rassurantes de son petit-ami et de son meilleur ami, et sur son point d’ancrage.

Un bruit métallique se répercuta dans le hangar faisant ouvrir les yeux à l’hyperactif. Il lécha nerveusement ses lèvres. Les grognements se firent plus agressifs. Et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la situation ne vire au cauchemar de son point de vue. Erica s’était libérée ainsi que Boyd. Il fut le premier à attaquer sautant littéralement sur l’Alpha, qui se prit un méchant coup de griffes. La blonde chercha un autre terrain d’approche, mais elle se retrouva face à un Scott qui s’était transformé et grognait préventivement. Stiles fit un pas en arrière, le cœur battant à cent à l’heure et incapable de réagir pour aider les deux autres loups. La vitre du bus à sa gauche explosa quand Isaac la traversa. Un moment l’hyperactif supposa qu’il devait stopper le blond. Mais ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de lui lancer un regard, il s’élança en direction de la sortie.

« Scott, stop Isaac. Il ne doit pas sortir. Je m’occupe des deux autres. » Grogna Derek alors qu’il repoussait Boyd avec un grognement.

Ce dernier lança un regard à Derek avant d’obéir à son ordre, et de s’élancer à la poursuite de l’autre lycanthrope. Stiles était toujours paralysé. Il tourna son attention sur son compagnon. Libérée de l’obstacle qui lui barrait la route, Erica sauta sur Derek. Ce dernier tenta de la repousser en même temps que Boyd, mais il ne récolta que deux coups de griffes bien placés sur son torse. Et il ne fit reculer les deux autres que de quelques pas. L’odeur du sang se répandit dans le hangar. Les yeux de Stiles virèrent à nouveau instantanément au bleu électrique. Au moment, où Erica réattaqua Derek, elle fut percutée de plein fouet. Stiles venait de lui sauter dessus. Ils finirent au sol tous les deux pendant que Derek grognait de plus en plus fort sur Boyd qu’il venait au passage de griffer à son tour.

Les griffes de Stiles tracèrent un sillon dans le sol poussiéreux. Il était maintenant totalement transformé. Et il grognait sur la louve. Ses crocs luisirent un moment dans la lueur blanchâtre du hangar. Il pouvait sentir ses muscles se tendre alors qu’il bondit sur ses pieds en même temps qu’Erica. Cette dernière était maintenant totalement focalisée sur lui, crocs et griffes sortis prête à l’attaquer. L’hyperactif n’était pas un combattant, mais il jugea préférable de la laisser attaquer en premier. Il ne fallut qu’une minute pour que la louve se rue sur son vis-à-vis. Bien planté sur ses pieds, Stiles lui agrippa le bras quand elle arriva à son hauteur et la fit voltiger un peu plus loin. Erica se réceptionna sur ses pieds sans perdre l’équilibre. Elle se retourna prête à en découdre à nouveau. Mais elle fut projetée violemment au sol par Stiles. Ce dernier enserra sa gorge fine de ses mains griffues et grogna. Il souleva la tête blonde qu’il abattit une seconde fois violemment sur le sol. Les yeux de la louve se fermèrent lentement et sa tête bascula sur la gauche. Stiles la tenait toujours fermement par la gorge et grognait ouvertement.

« Stiles. » La voix de Derek résonna dans le silence. L’hyperactif releva la tête vers son compagnon. Sa respiration était saccadée, mais ses traits redevinrent humains lentement.

Boyd totalement sonné était allongé aux pieds de Derek. Scott revenait avec Isaac, bien conscient mais aussi calmé. Son meilleur ami lui lança un regard surpris. Stiles se redressa sur ses pieds lentement et il hocha de la tête. Son instinct lui avait dicté d’aider son compagnon sans pour autant tuer la louve, qui était de sa meute. Le silence régnait dans le hangar. Stiles respirait assez rapidement, mais il sentait la tension accumulée dans ses muscles se dissiper. Il n’y avait plus de danger immédiat. Mais il avait toujours ses yeux lupins.

« Bon. » Murmura Derek. « On les rattache. Bien que je crois que le reste de la nuit sera tranquille. »

Sans aucun commentaire les autres lycanthropes obéirent. Stiles se pencha et agrippa Erica, portant la jeune femme à l’intérieur du bus. Derek s’occupa de Boyd et les deux autres lui emboîtèrent le pas. Isaac reprit silencieusement sa place, fixant un point invisible face à lui. Il avait toujours son apparence de loup-garou. Scott restait près lui, son regard voyageant entre Derek qui rattachait Boyd et Erica avec l’aide de Stiles, et l’autre adolescent blond. L’Alpha revient ensuite pour s’assurer que les chaînes du dernier Bêta étaient solidement fermées. Le silence régnait toujours. Personne ne semblait d’humeur à parler en ce moment.

« Tu as donc trouvé ton point d’ancrage ? » Questionna calmement Derek, alors qu’il vérifiait la solidité de l’attache.

« Oui » Répondit laconiquement Isaac. Et il observa un moment les deux autres adolescents puis son Alpha.

« C’est bien. » Se contenta de dire l’Alpha et il se releva. « Essaie de dormir un peu. »

Et Derek quitta le bus. Il sentit dans son dos la présence de Scott et Stiles. L’Alpha se laissa glisser contre le bus pour s’asseoir à même le sol. Il désirait rester proche de ses Bêtas au cas où ils auraient besoin de lui. La nuit allait être longue. Stiles fut le premier à le rejoindre. L’hyperactif se laissa glisser par terre venant poser sa tête sur les jambes de son aîné. Instinctivement, Derek passa une main dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement avec un léger sourire. Le plus jeune se débrouilla pour saisir la main libre de son petit-ami et il ferma les yeux. Il était capable de dormir comme cela. Quant à Scott, il observa un moment l’étrange spectacle. Il était surpris de la douceur de Derek envers Stiles. Tout comme son calme face aux débordements de ses Bêtas était une nouveauté. Stiles avait sans doute raison : il s’était fait une idée de Derek sans laisser à l’aîné l’occasion de prouver qui il était. C’était injuste. Finalement, l’adolescent s’assit près du couple et soupira.

« Et bien, on en s’ennuie pas durant les pleine lune avec une meute. » Commenta-t-il.

« Autrefois, je passais la pleine lune dans la réserve naturelle à courir avec les miens, loin des humains et des chasseurs. C’était un moment privilégié où on agissait telle une vraie meute sans pour autant chasser le lapin. » Raconta à voix basse Derek, le regard accroché à Stiles qui somnolait contre lui. « Ce n’est possible que quand toute la meute se contrôle parfaitement bien sûr…. Qui sait peut-être qu’un jour... »

« Ils finiront par se contrôler. » Commenta Scott avec un réel espoir. Il y était bien arrivé lui, alors pourquoi pas les autres ?

« Cela peut prendre du temps, parfois il faut des années pour y arriver. » Répliqua doucement Derek. Mais il avait foi en sa meute. « Je me demandais si tu étais ici pour te réconcilier avec Stiles ou parce que tu désires vraiment comprendre comment fonctionne une meute. »

« Je…. Je ne suis pas sûr que la réponse va te plaire. » Murmura lentement l’adolescent, son regard se posant sur son meilleur ami. Derek eut un sourire amusé.

« Et bien, je parie que tu es là pour Stiles. Et cela ne me pose pas de problème. » Déclara l’Alpha et il soupira. « Il a besoin d’aide pour s’accepter et guérir…. C’est étrange comme il paraissait si fort et inébranlable au départ… Alors qu’il est brisé à l’intérieur. Je peux l’aider. Ou j’ai l’illusion que je peux lui apporter quelque chose, mais je ne suffis pas… Tu le connais mieux et tu es important pour lui. Il est mal quand vous vous disputez. »

C’était étrange d’entendre Derek parler autant et de le voir confesser ses pensées et sentiments. Stiles avait une certaine influence sur lui. Scott l’observait avec attention et curiosité. Derek lui était toujours apparu comme étant fort, froid et neutre. Hors au fond de lui, il était quelqu’un qui doutait, qui s’inquiétait des autres et prenait soin de sa meute. Il agissait comme un bon Alpha. Même si la seule comparaison en la matière pour Scott était Peter. Et c’était assez aisé d’être meilleur que Peter Hale, l’Alpha psychopathe. Le jeune lycanthrope appréciait aussi la tendresse de Derek envers Stiles. Il savait que son meilleur ami avait besoin de cela.

« Il a besoin de toi aussi. Tu lui apportes beaucoup. Même le shérif le dit. Depuis qu’il est avec toi, il est plus heureux… si on compare aux semaines précédentes. » Expliqua Scott en ramenant ses genoux contre son torse. « Peut-être que la meute l’aide aussi…. Tu sais, je me rends compte que je ne connais rien de toi, des autres ou même de comment une meute fonctionne. Je pensais que c’était juste une question de pouvoir à la base, de puissance… Mais c’est plus complexe que cela n’est-ce pas ? »

« Les liens des membres d’une même meute sont plus forts que ceux d’une famille. » Expliqua Derek en tournant la tête pour observer Scott, sa main caressant toujours doucement les cheveux et la joue de son compagnon. « C’est difficile d’expliquer comment cela fonctionne. C’est quelque chose que l’on vit…. Mais oui, c’est assez complexe. De plus, chaque meute est différente. »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux appartenir à une meute…. » Soupira le plus jeune. Il en avait presque envie. Cela serait tellement plus simple de gérer tous les problèmes avec l’étrange créature en ville et les chasseurs en groupe que seul.

« À cause d’Allison ? » Questionna lentement Derek. « Parce que si tu es avec une meute, tu es une menace pour les Argent. »

« Entre autres. » Scott se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. « Mais c’est tentant. Tu sais comme si lorsque je vous regardais, j’avais juste envie d’en faire partie. Contradictoire, n’est-ce pas ? »

« L’instinct du loup en toi réclame d’appartenir à une meute. C’est naturel pour les êtres comme nous. » Expliqua lentement Derek. « Et ta partie humaine reste attachée à ta liberté et ton désir de choisir. Je suppose que c’est compréhensible. Tu n’es pas né lycanthrope. Cela doit être plus compliqué à vivre… J’essaye de vous comprendre. »

« Sûrement. » Répondit Scott en fermant les yeux. « Peut-être que j’ai envie d’essayer d’être de ta meute... »

« Si c’est ce que tu veux… On peut toujours commencer par traquer la créature qui sème des corps en ville… Après on verra. Je ne peux pas te forcer. Et je ne le veux pas. » Commenta Derek avec un léger sourire. Stiles serra plus fort la main qu’il tenait et eut un sourire satisfait. Scott se contenta d’acquiescer avec un léger sourire reconnaissant. Il savait que c’était énorme ce que Derek lui proposait. Et il n’allait pas refuser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin ?   
> Non je plaisante, il y aura une suite… Il reste toujours cette créature à démasquer (enfin je suppose que vous avez tous une idée de laquelle ? Sauf si vous n’avez pas vu la saison 2…). Je sais que Derek et Scott n’ont jamais eu ce genre de conversation, que le chapitre n’est pas similaire à l’épisode. Mais bon tant qu’à réécrire la saison 2 autant le faire bien. 
> 
> Voilà, à bientôt j’espère.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, remarque, commentaires, idées sont bien sur les bienvenues. Désolée, le chapitre est un peu chaotique.
> 
> Je me demande aussi, tous les Lycanthropes ont-ils les yeux dorés (les Bêta du moins vu que Derek à la base les avait bleu)… Si non, une idée de couleur pour Stiles ? Vert ? Hum….


End file.
